Boyfriend or Girlfriend ?
by rolineonme
Summary: Sungmin merasakan debaran aneh saat berada di dekat Kyuhyun, tapi yang dia tau, Kyuhyun adalah yeoja. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya namja, juga merasakan debaran aneh saat berada di dekat Sungmin... dan Heechul. Bagaimana ini? Akankah Sungmin sadar kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja? 9th Chap is up! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend**

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T++

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun (N)<p>

Leeteuk as Kyu's eomma (Y)

Kangin as Kyu's appa (N)

Sungmin as Sungmin (Y)

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

_**Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

**Kyu POV**

"Apa eomma sudah gila?"

"HUS! Tak boleh begitu ngomongnya.. sopan sedikit dengan eomma mu bisa kan?" appa membuat amarahku tambah memuncak.

"Appa juga sudah gila ya?" _deathglare_ ku kali ini mengarah pada appa ku.

"Sudah! Cukup!" teriak eomma ku seperti di opera sabun.

Sunyi

"Masa eomma dan appa membiarkan anakmu yang ganteng ini sekolah di sana?" Kyu kedap-kedipin mata nggak jelas *author dilemparin sendal ma sparkyu*

"Sudah kami tetapkan!" eomma memegang sebuah surat yang ia pegang tinggi-tinggi. Aku mengamat-amati apa yang ada di dalam...

"Eomma belum cukur bulu ketek ya?" Kyu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sumber rambut yang mengibas-ibas pelan tertiup angin *dari kipas* Eomma nya pun langsung menutup keteknya itu.

"KAMU-ANAK-MENYEBALKAN" kata eomma dengan menekankan kata-katanya biar lebih jelas.

"Tapi appa tetep sayang sama eomma..." appa memeluk eomma ku dengan penuh cinta. *author: menjijikkan!*

Setelah adegan peluk-mesra itu, selama kira-kira 5 menit #lama , akhirnya Kyu angkat bicara.

"Aku tetap tak mau kesana!" aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku. Dengan sedikit mengangkat kepala dan memanyunkan bibirku.

"Nak.. tolong dengarkan eomma..." eomma ku terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan daster usang dan bulu ketek yang belum dicukur serta air mata yang memenuhi matanya dan appa yang masih nggak jelas untuk apa tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tolong dengarkan kami, Kyu..." apa yang appa lakukan? Menatapku dengan ingus yang naik-turun menjijikkan. Padahal aku saja tak pernah seperti itu.

Aku melarikan diri dengan berlari melintasi ruang tamu yang berukuran 2x3 meter itu ke dalam kamarku yang hanya 3x3 meter.

"APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN?"

^.^

**ZzZzZzZ**

Hiks hiks hiks..

Akhirnya aku pergi ke asrama ini juga.

Dan aku sangat malu.

Karena...

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidur di kamar bernomor 702. Ini kuncinya." Kata pak kepala sekolah sambil menyerahkan kunci keramat itu padaku.

Aku berjalan lunglai seperti orang yang sudah tak makan selama 3 hari. Padahal aku baru saja makan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kesini.

Karena makin malu, aku jadi berjalan (?) ngesot-ngesot. Dan aku rasa ini pertama kalinya hidungku beringus naik-turun. HARGA DIRIKU DIRENDAHKAAANNNNNNNN!

Kamar 702

Kalau tak salah, aku pernah membaca di salah satu buku yang sudah dapat diyakini faktanya, olehku, bahwa di ruangan 702 ada 'hihi' nya.

Grep

Tangan siapa itu? Mengapa dia memegangku? Jangan-jangan...

Aku terloncat kaget bagai tersengat sekumpulan lebah paling ganas senasional.

"HAI! Namaku Lee Sungmin! Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?" sialan. HARGA DIRIKU DIPERMALUKAN SEKALI LAGI! Masa hanya karena yeoja berwajah imut ini aku kira 'hihi'. Tunggu, 'imut' kataku?

"Hah. Aku tau. Jangan-jangan kau membaca komik ini ya?" dia mengeluarkan komik berjudul 'Jinco From Room 702' glek! Dia juga membacanya.

"Ti- tidak kok. Aku tak pernah membacanya." Kataku mengelak pertanyaannya tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau takut?" yeoja ini menaikkan sebelah alis matanya sambil senyam-senyum, bikin aku merinding geli.

"Aku itu orangnya jantungan!" aku menoyolnya dengan penuh semangat. Dan dia diam. Terlihat shock akan apa yang kulakukan. Dan aku juga tak tau harus berbuat bagaimana?

"Kk- kkau tak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Ti.. dak apa-apa. Hanya saja... kau aneh." Dia berlalu dari hadapanku kemudian tiduran di salah satu ranjang di kamar itu. Hanya ada 2 ranjang di kamar itu.

"Kau cantik, Kyu.. badanmu seperti model saja. Tak sepertiku yang bogel. Namja mana yang tak mau dengan yeoja sepertimu?" katanya sambil menggunakan kacamata berwarna pink meneliti seluruh badanku.

**#Back to ZzZzZzZ**

Hiks hiks hiks..

Akhirnya aku pergi ke asrama ini juga.

Dan aku sangat malu.

Karena...

KARENA INI ASRAMA YEOJA!

**#Back to ZzZzZzZ end**

Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

^.^

Esok paginya...

"Kyu! Bangun... sudah jam segini. Nanti kau terlambat." Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat sebuah bentuk indah di hadapanku. Aku langsung terduduk dan membelalakkan mataku.

"Ada apa Kyu?" dia masih memakai handuk di kepalanya. Rambutnya yang masih basah.. badannya yang hanya dibungkus dengan selembar handuk yang lebih besar dari yang ada di kepalanya. Seandainya saja ukuran handuk itu lebih kecil, aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuh indahnya yang membuatku tak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku sudah menggigit bibirku penuh nafsu dan memandangnya juga penuh nafsu.

"Kyu?" Glek. Aku menelan ludahku yang sudah basi (?) akibat tidur panjangku. Aku melepaskan gigitanku pada bibirku yang seksi dan membiarkan mataku melihat hal lain selain yang indah ini. Aku tak punya ide lain, karena itu aku segera merebahkan diri kembali ke atas kasurku.

Ideku = pura-pura ngigo

"Kyu?" ucapnya kali ini sambil menggoncang-goncang badanku yang masih menegang. Aku berpura-pura terbangun dari tidurku.

"Kau mengingau ya? Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali..." dia tertawa lepas. Saking lepasnya, sampai-sampai aku mendengar suara 'bruk' dan aku melihat pemandangan 'wow'

HANDUKNYA TERLEPAS!

Aku melihat dia memakai BH berwarna pink bergambar minnie mouse dengan celana dalam yang berwarna pink juga.

Aku merasa ini adalah detik-detik keemasanku. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh seorang yeoja molek di usiaku yang memasuki masa akil balik.

"Ah.." dia memungut handuknya itu kemudian kembali menutupi tubuhnya. Kulihat pipinya yang memerah, "Tak apalah, sesama yeoja ini.." ucapnya dengan senyum malu.

"Kyu, lebih baik kau mandi. Sekarang sudah pukul 6.25. kita harus sampai di aula jam 7 kurang lima belas."

TUHAN! KEMBALIKAN WAKTUKU!

^.^

Sudah selesai briefing tentang tahun ajaran baru. Sekarang saatnya makan siang di kantin.

"Kyu, kau tak diet?" bisiknya begitu melihat porsiku yang, duilehh.. kalo buat yeoja mah klenger.

"Aku tak diet. Aku anti! Diet itu menjijikkan! " teriakku segera. Dan semua mata, menuju ke arahku. Dari ujung mataku aku melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat seksi dengan 2 kancing teratasnya terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang indah, datang padaku dengan penuh amarah di wajahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Diet menjijikkan? Kau yang menjijikkan!" katanya sambil menekan ibu jarinya di dadaku. Note : aku sudah menyumpel dadaku dengan kain agar tidak terlihat rata. Eomma juga sudah memberikanku BH-BH terbaiknya padaku.

"Sudahlah... jangan berbuat ribut disini!" teriak lantang seorang yeoja yang memakai gelang berwarna pink, Lee Sungmin.

"Hanya karena kau saja aku akan pergi." Ucap yeoja seksi tadi. Padahal aku masih ingin menatap muka cantiknya.

"Dia siapa sih?" tanyaku penuh penasaran menanyakan siapa pemilik tubuh indah bak model MAXIm tersebut.

"Namanya Kim Heechul. Dia putri nya sekolah ini. Dia anak orang kaya, lho.. dan dia senang berdandan, juga diet. Pokoknya taat diet deh." Tutur Sungmin bak guru sedang mendiktekan sebuah cerita.

"Ohh.. terus kamu siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau belum tau aku siapa? HAHAHA" tawanya membahana seluruh kantin. Sepertinya selama 5 detik waktu ter 'pause' karena tawanya. Lalu semua kembali lagi seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya yeoja manis yang menyukai warna pink yang tidur di kamar 702 bersama Cho Kyuhyun yang menatapku aneh tadi pagi dan aku adalah anak yang suka mendengarkan musik, membaca komik, berkhayal menikah dengan pangeran tampan, memakan makanan apapun kecuali labu dan aku juga suka dengan binatang anjing, aku punya satu anjing yorkshire terrier di rumah namanya Ari yang artinya berjuang. Aku juga bisa bermain berbagai macam alat musik, aku juga jago berakting karena kata eomma ku aku bisa dengan mudahnya meminta uangnya untuk keperluan shopping ku yang lumayan banyak karena menurutku banyak barang-barang bernuansa pink bertebaran di seluruh penjuru mall. Kata appa ku aku jago menyanyi, jadi setiap ulang tahunnya ia memintaku untuk menyanyi untuknya dan menurutku itu bagus karena aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun untuk kadonya dan bahkan dia memberikanku sebuah amplop berwarna putih polos yang isinya sangat menarik. Isinya bisa kutukarkan dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik bernuansa pink yang imut! Dan berita paling menariknya adalah... #jeng-jeng-jeng aku anaknya pemilik asrama ini!" kurasa aku sudah tertidur pulas mendengar dongeng tidurnya.

"Yak! Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tertidur? Kau belum mendengar kalimat terakhirnya..." dia menggoncang-goncang tubuhku.

"Baik-baik. Apa kalimat terakhirnya?" ucapku akhirnya membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

"Kalimat terakhirnya adalah : Dan inilah dia, Lee Sungmin!" ucapnya bahagia tanpa melihatku yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. "bagus kan?" tanyanya dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap.

"Kau tau, Sungmin.. ini adalah dongeng terhebat yang pernah kudengarkan!" dan aku melihat bibirnya yang sudah mau bergerak seperti ingin bilang sesuatu. "Bahkan belum sampai 15 menit dan aku sudah terbuai dalam mimpi indahku~" ucapku sambil tersenyum bahagia, sebahagianya mimpiku tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memukulkan sumpitnya di dahiku.

"AUU!" aku mengaduh, eh bukan, meng-au kesakitan. "Kau kasar sekali..." ucapku memelas sambil terus mengusap dahiku yang sakit.

"Sakit ya?" tanyanya dengan mimik menyesal. "Mianhae..." dia juga ikutan mengusap dahiku. Refleks aku menahan tangannya agar tetap mengusap dahiku, dan dia menatapku seperti 'mengapa' ?

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena dahiku masih sakit." jawabku setelah mencari-cari ide di kepalaku.

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

Heechul mondar-mandir nggak sabaran menanti kedatangan seseorang.

"CL! Lama banget sih..." Heechul segera menarik tubuh yeoja berpenampilan menarik itu.

"Lo tuh nyebelin banget sih... emang lo siapa berani protes sama gue?" CL menunjukkan muka judesnya pada sang putri.

"Sorry.. sorry. Kamu tau tentang dia?" bisik Heechul di kuping CL.

"Jelas lah. Masa gue ga tau. Dia itu anak yang dikasih beasiswa. Anak itu dibawah kita 2 tahun. Pokoknya dia pinter. Dan dia, yah biasanya kan yang dapet beasiswa orang miskin. Ya itu dia. Miskin!" CL memutar matanya kesal. Dia bosan selalu seperti ini. Yah... kau bisa mengerti mengapa dia selalu menjadi sumber pertanyaan tentang murid baru. Eommanya adalah kepala sekolah disini. Dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa dia menjadi populer. Selain itu, sebenarnya gaya berpakaiannya yang menarik perhatian (read: unique) membuat semua mata, ya gak semua juga sih, menatapnya ketika ia lewat. Dia selalu ngomong gue-lo ke semua anak, bukannya judes, tapi udah kebiasaan. Dia dulu tinggal di Amerika (ga nyambung ya?)

"Thanks ya..." Heechul sudah senyam-senyum saja. Tapi tiba-tiba Heechul merasa tangannya ditahan oleh CL.

"Jangan lupa! Katanya lo mau ngasih gue kaos adidas yang terbaru." Ucapnya dengan tangan menagih (maksudnya nodongin tangan).

"Eh, iya. Ntar kuanter ke kamar." Sebenarnya Heechul tak perlu memberikan apa-apa untuk CL. Tapi saking sebalnya pada Kyuhyun, dia berniat memberikan kaos adidas yang baru saja dibelikan appa nya. Dan kaos itu _limited edition_, jadi bagi CL itu sebuah keberuntungan karena dia tak mendapatkan kaos itu. CL sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia terlambat karena semua sudah SOLD OUT!

CL ngeloyor pergi begitu Heechul bilang dia akan mengantarnya ke kamar. Heechul yang berperan sebagai 'Putri Kejam' di FF ini *author dilemparin tomat sama petals*, sudah merencanakan taktik selanjutnya untuk balas dendam pada Kyuhyun.

^.^

Kyuhyun terkaget melihat sebuah makhluk yang menangis sesenggukan di dalam kamarnya. Dan makhluk itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin untuk melihat seberapa parahnya _roommate_ nya menangis. Dan dia melihat hidung Sungmin berwarna merah muda dan berair. Dia juga melihat matanya yang bengkak.

"Kau kenapa, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ingin sekali dia memberikan dadanya untuk yeoja di hadapannya ini tapi dia sadar kalau saat ini dia yeoja juga. Sungmin masih saja terus menangis dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk memberikan dadanya untuk Sungmin.

"Menangislah di dadaku Sungmin..." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya.

"Kk- kyyuu" Sungmin berteriak meledak-ledak *author: lebay gak sih?* *readers: author emang lebay*

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin makin erat di antara dua gumpalan kain yang ia jejalkan di dadanya.

"Kyu hiks.. kau hiks.. hikss.. tau hikss.." ucap Sungmin di sela hiks-hiks nya. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Kau mendekapku di antara dadamu dan itu membuatku makin sesak." Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukannya. Agaknya dia harus membuat gumpalan yang lebih kecil lagi.

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga..." Sungmin masih saja sesenggukan. Jika ada susu disini, dia pasti akan lagsung memasukkannya ke mulut Sungmin. Soalnya dulu dia pernah menjaga anak tetangga nya supaya bisa dapat tambahan uang jajan. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, mungkin jika dia beneran yeoja dia bisa memberikan 'susu nya' untuk Sungmin. Tapi itu terlihat begitu menggelikan di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga? Siapa yang berani mengambilnya darimu?" Kyuhyun sudah menyusun semua daftar nama orang-orang yang ia kategorikan sebagai namja di sekolah itu. Dia juga berusaha mengingat-ingat namja/ahjusshi mana yang memiliki tampang mesum yang paling parah. Dan dia mendapatkan satu. Dan menurutnya ini tak mungkin. *kyu pikir Sungmin kehilangan keperawanannya*

Orang ini suka menonton DVD 17+, juga suka membaca majalah playboy yang diam-diam dibeli appanya, selagi eomma nya tak tau. Orang ini juga pernah melihat seorang yeoja yang hampir telanjang di hadapannya. Dan orang ini suka mengigau.

Dan orang itu adalah JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG ! *lempar-lempar konfetti, niup terompet kenceng2*

CHO KYUHYUN!

"APAA?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri, padahal kepala Sungmin tadi agak menyender kepalanya. Jadilah kejadian yang mengenaskan pada Sungmin. Kepalanya terjatuh ke lantai, sementara sebagian badannya masih ada di tempat tidur.

^.^

"Songsaenim! Apa dia tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik pada guru yang memakai bet nama di dadanya yang berisi dengan tulisan 'KWON YURI'

"Dia tak apa-apa. Hanya terjatuh kan? Paling hanya kaget saja." Guru itu berjalan menuju rak obat yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih pingsan. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Lalu Kyuhyun melihat Kwon Songsaenim menyium-nyiumkan minyak kayu putih (maksudnya disodorin ke hidungnya Sungmin) dan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin terbangun perlahan.

"Sungmin! Kau tak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun langsung menerjang badan Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin kaget dan itu membuat Sungmin pingsan lagi.

"Kyuhyun! Kau membuatnya pingsan lagi!" Kwon Songsaenim kesal pada Kyuhyun. Dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama dan Sungmin terbangun.

"Sungmin.. kau tak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun belajar dari kesalahannya dan Sungmin tak pingsan lagi.

"Ne~ Gwenchanaeyo.." Sungmin masih sempat tersenyum dengan kepala yang nyut-nyut an.

"Sungmin, mian kalau aku sudah mengambil barang yang sangat penting untukmu! Jeongmal mianhae!" Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Jadi kau yang sudah mengambilnya?" Sungmin menunjukkan tangannya yang mengepal di muka Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kyuhyun mau mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi karena author dilemparin batu sama readers, alhasil author pingsan dan gak bisa ngelanjutin FF nya.

**Author Pingsan**

**(maksudnya To Be Continued)**

-BERITA TERKINI-

Dilaporkan dari kediaman Author banyak readers yang mengamuk massa lantaran FF yang dibuatnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend Ch. 02**

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T++

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun (N)<p>

Leeteuk as Kyu's eomma (Y)

Kangin as Kyu's appa (N)

Sungmin as Sungmin (Y)

Heechul as Heechul (Y)

Chaerin as CL (Y)

Kwon Yuri as Yuri Sonsaengnim (Y)

Ryeowook as Wook Sonsaengnim (N)

Siwon as Siwon Sonsaengnim (N)

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

_**Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

Mianhae, author telat nge-update nih

^.^

**Rechap**

"Sungmin.. kau tak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun belajar dari kesalahannya dan Sungmin tak pingsan lagi.

"Ne~ Gwenchanaeyo.." Sungmin masih sempat tersenyum dengan kepala yang nyut-nyut an.

"Sungmin, mian kalau aku sudah mengambil barang yang sangat penting untukmu! Jeongmal mianhae!" Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Jadi kau yang sudah mengambilnya?" Sungmin menunjukkan tangannya yang mengepal di muka Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kyuhyun mau mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi karena author dilemparin batu sama readers, alhasil author pingsan dan gak bisa ngelanjutin FF nya.

^.^

**Chapter 02**

"Sebenarnya aku bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan amarah. "Aku pikir kau adalah yeoja miskin yang aneh."

"Sebenarnya aku bukan yeoja miskin yang aneh.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku..." ucap Kyuhyun terputus perkataan Sungmin,

"Lebih baik segera kau kembalikan bantal tidurku yang berwarna pink. Aku tak bisa tidur tanpanya." Kata Sungmin dengan tangan menodong.

"Jadi... barang yang hilang itu bantal pink mu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, dia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa berpikir sejauh itu.

"Mana? Cepat kembalikan!" todongnya lagi.

"Aku kira.." Kyuhyun menoyol kepalanya kembali. Pikirannya itu lho.. "Aku tak mengambil bantal mu. Aku hanya mengambil cemilanmu tadi malam. Kupikir kau marah karena itu." Kata Kyuhyun. Memang benar dia mengambil cemilan Sungmin.

"Huh.. terus dimana?" dia menggembungkan pipinya dan itu terlihat lucu. Secara refleks aku langsung mencubit pipi tembem nya itu.

"Ih.. lucu banget sih.." ucap Kyuhyun gemas.

"Jangan gituin! Ntar pipiku melar!" dia mencoba melepaskan cubitan Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya bisa. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Kok ditepok-tepok gitu sih pipinya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat Sungmin.

"Biar kembali lagi, gak melar. Abisnya kamu kayak gitu sih.." ... "Yuri Saengnim, aku udah nggak pingsan jadi aku balik ya.." Sungmin meloncat turun dengan indahnya sehingga lompatannya itu bisa memenangkan perlombaan lompat indah di hati author *cuih*

"Oke, Min!" si guru seksi nan gaul itu bertos ria sama Sungmin sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

"Aku harus balik sekarang nih.. dadah!" Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil terus menatap ke arah Yuri Sonsaengnim. Dan tanpa sadar

DOKK!

Kyuhyun segera menyediakan tangannya untuk menopang tubuh Sungmin. Mata Sungmin bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun dan itu membuat sinar bling-bling yang menyilaukan mata author (?)

"..." Kyuhyun tetap menahan tubuh Sungmin dan Sungmin juga hanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kalian malah melakukan adegan sinetron disini. Kalau mau melakukannya di kelas drama!" Yuri Sonsaengnim berkacak pinggang melihat kedua siswi nya melakukan adegan 'aneh' di ruang kerja nya.

"Ah uh i.. iya." Sungmin membungkukkan badan pada Yuri Sonsaengnim pertanda bahwa dia malu. Kyuhyun hanya bengong sesaat. Sungmin segera menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari UKS.

^.^

"Lalu, bantalku?" Sungmin melipat tangannya kesal.

"Aku juga tak tau, Sungmin..." "Aku rasa itu tak jauh dari sini." Insting Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau bantal itu memang tak dicuri, hanya nyelip dimanaaa gitu.

"Kalau gitu bantuin aku nyarinya." Sungmin mencoba mengendus-endus (?) di sekitar kamarnya. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan bantal kesayangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun malah sibuk membongkar kopernya yang gede dan jadul (kan dia orang miskin).

"KYU! Kenapa kamu malah bongkar tas kamu? Kamu sembunyiin bantalku yah!" Sungmin menatap tajam pada Kyu. Kyu menggeleng kepalanya keras.

"Bukan, Min. Aku hanya ingin mencari kacamata hitamku. Kan detektif di TV-TV pake kacamata hitam. Mungkin dengan itu aku bisa ketemu." Kyuhyun menebar senyumnya yang charming.

"Oh, iya juga ya." Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan mencari lagi. Tapi kali ini dia malah membongkar tasnya.

"Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyembunyikan bantalmu di kopermu dan menyalahkanku ya?" Kyuhyun menatap marah pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Bukan, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin mencari kaca pembesar ku. Kan detektif di TV-TV pake kacamata hitam. Mungkin dengan itu aku bisa nemuin bantalnya." Sungmin menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih rapi.

"Oh, ya juga ya... eh, kacamatanya udah ketemu." Kyuhyun memakai kacamatanya dan melemparkan senyumnya pada Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memegang kaca pembesar.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sungmin tertawa terbahak. Dia mengarahkan kaca pembesarnya ke arah hidung Kyu. Sekarang hidung Kyu jadi gedeee banget,

"Sungmin! Kau dimana? Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu... Sungmin..." Kyu mulai meraba-raba daerah sekitarnya berdiri.

"KYU! Kau tak apa?" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis. Tak lupa Sungmin menenteng kaca pembesarnya. "Coba biar kulihat matamu." Sungmin mengarahkan kaca pembesarnya pada mata Kyuhyun yang masih memakai kacamata.

"Kyu, mengapa matamu hitam semua?" Sungmin merasakan takut dalam hatinya. Apakah temannya menjadi buta?

"A..ak..aku.. tak buta kan?" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara terisak. Dia takut jika tak bisa melihat lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa memasang wig nya dengan baik, BH serta ganjelannya, dan baju yang benar? Bisa-bisa rahasianya terbongkar.

Sungmin sudah gemetaran setengah mati. Begitu pula dengan Kyu. Karena histerisnya tangisan Kyu, Sungmin melepas kacamata Kyu dan mengelap matanya. Dan tiba-tiba pemandangan Kyu menjadi cerah.

"MIN! Aku bisa melihat lagi!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat sampai-sampai badan Sungmin terangkat.

"KYUUU!" Sungmin terjerit ketakutan. "TURUNKAN AKUUU!" Sungmin memukul-mukul badan Kyuhyun minta diturunkan. Kyuhyun pun menurunkan badan Sungmin.

"Kk.. kky.. kyu, bagaimana kau bisa mengangkatku? Kau kan yeoja juga? Badanmu juga kecil..." Sungmin menatap aneh dan penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak tau saja. Olahraga kesukaanku kan boxing." Kyuhyun menirukan adegan boxing yang pernah ia tonton di TV.

"Oh.. kukira kau yeoja-namja." Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya memang gatal. Dia mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia keramas. "Ah. Lupakanlah. Ayo cari lagi."

^.^

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, kenapa sejak tadi pagi aku tak melihat kalian berdua di ruang belajar? Apa yang kalian kerjakan, hah?" bentak Wook Sonsaengnim yang tampangnya makin culun aja. Aduh.. sampai kapan guru ini akan memakai kacamata kuda jaman jebot kaya gitu?

"Kau berani membentakku? Kau bahkan tak bisa membuatku betah di kelas karena melihat tampang culunmu itu." Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Kau! Sungmin, kenapa kau selalu saja membentakku balik setiap kali aku membentakmu? Dasar anak menyebalkan! Kenapa sih kau ini anak pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Oh. Jadi kau ingin kulaporkan pada appa?" tantang Sungmin penuh kemenangan. Aduh.. kenapa aku melihat bling bling disekitarnya ya? Sepertinya dia terlalu keren menjadi yeoja.

"Eh, jangan gitu dong. Aku juga tidak mau dipecat hanya karena masalah sekecil ini. Sudah, kalian berdua pergi dan minta catatan dari temanmu yang lain!" usir Wook Sonsaengnim penuh kekalahan.

Aku melirik ke arah Sungmin yang hanya menyeringai, kali ini aku melihat ada 2 tanduk evil di kepalanya. Lho? Kenapa dia merebut posisi evil disini?

"Kau selalu melawan padanya ya?" tanyaku pada Sungmin yang masih belum melepaskan bando evil dari kepalanya. Tak sabar, jadi aku mengambilnya saja. Kemudian memakaikannya pada kepalaku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengambil bando ku?" Sungmin berjingkat berusaha mengambil bando nya dariku. Aku menahan tangannya dan tanpa sengaja dan tanpa kukendalikan dan tanpa pokoknya gitu deh, jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berbeda beberapa meter, eh nggak deh.. paling jaraknya 8 cm. *readers: tau darimana?*

Prang jreng duk dokk deng jingg trililing dug dug dug (diakhiri bunyi bedug)

Aku merasakan debaran aneh yang tiba-tiba menyambar hatiku (?) Tapi kurasa itu bukan hati, tapi jantung.

"Sungmin! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" aku mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin yang terlihat kaku sejenak. "Hanya karena ini kau mendorong-dorong kepalaku?" aku melemparkan bando miliknya padanya.

Aku meninggalkannya yang aku juga tak tau mengejarku atau tidak.

"Hai Kyuhyun!" sapa Heechul ramah. Ramah?

"Kau Heechul kan? Kenapa kau menyapaku ramah? Aku kan mengatai tentang diet kemarin?" aku menaikkan sebelah mataku menatapnya tajam.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf." Heechul menarik tanganku. "Ayo, kita ke kamarku. Kurasa kau harus mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafku."

Sesampai di kamarnya...

"Ini, coba kau ambil ini, pakai ya.."

**Kyuhyun POV end**

^.^

**Heechul POV end**

Aku menariknya ke kamarku. Mengambil baju yang sudah kusiapkan dengan bedak expired biar badannya gatel-gatel. Hehehe.. aku juga bakal foto baju dalemnya, pasti jelek banget deh.. kan orang kere... jauh banget dari baju dalemanku..

"Ini! Ambil, pake ya..." aku memberikan baju yang baru aja aku beli. Bodo keabisan duit, ah.. mana mungkin duitku abis? Kan kaya banget! Hahahaha! nenek lampir mode on

"Ngapain ke kamar mandi? Kan kita sesama cewe?" cegahku melihatnya masuk ke kamar mandiku.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku malu disini." Ucapnya '**SOK**' malu-malu (capslock and underlined)

"Buka disini!"

"Andwae!"

"Disini!"

"Andwae!"

Bla bla bla

"Ya udah deh sana." Usirku dengan tangan mengibas mengusir padanya.

2 detik setelah dia di kamar mandi. Aku mengendap ke arah kamar mandiku. Dan membukanya. Dan!

"KAU NAMJA!"

**Heechul POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Kyu kemana ya? Kenapa dia ga balik-balik? Apa dia beneran marah sama aku gara-gara aku ga mau minjemin bando nya ke dia? Tapi masa gitu doang marah sih? Aku kan Cuma kesel sesaat. Dia kemana? Aku jadi ngerasa bersalah. Apa aku terlalu kasar sama dia tadi?

Aku sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran terakhir dan sampai saat ini Kyu belum juga muncul di hadapanku. Kenapa dia kabur selama ini ya?

Atau jangan-jangan.. sesuatu terjadi padanya?

"Kau melihat Kyu?" tanyaku pada CL yang asik mengunyah permen karet yang tak tau sudah berapa lama dia kunyah. Kalo aku sih, kalo kelamaan ngunyah permen karet jadi pengen muntah, hooekkk..

".. Nggak tau. Kayaknya tadi ke kamarnya Heechul tuh." Gumam CL di sela-sela suara kunyahannya yang bikin aku pengen muntah.

"HEECHUL? Kenapa dia ke kamar Heechul?" tanyaku panik menggoncang-goncang tubuh CL.

"APAAN SIH LO? Ngapain gituin gue?" dorong CL kasar padaku. Huh! Menyebalkan!

"Terus Kyu gimana? Hiks hiks" tanyaku dengan mata sembab *kapan nangisnya?*

"Itu mah nasib temen lo, tuh. Lagian ngapain nyari masalah sama tu cewe gila!" CL kabur setelah mengatakan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun, saat ini kau masih hidup kan?

Oh, ya, itu Siwon Saengnim! Aduh.. tubuhnya yang atletis itu makin hari makin indah saja. Ditambah peluh keringatnya itu lho.. bikin cewe-cewe tak tik bom jer! Lho, bukannya itu jitak kelitik bom sama jewer ya? Itu kan mainan ku dulu. Aduh.. dulu tuh ya, kalo aku main gituan biasanya aku sering menang. Ada temen aku ya, namanya Eunhyuk, dia tuh selalu kalah. Walaupun cowo gitu dia cemen banget deh. Huuu... P

Oh ya Sungmin, ingat Kyuhyun! Eh, tunggu dulu. Hanya sekedar info, Siwon itu guru P.E alias Olahraga

"Sonsaengnim!..." aku melihat kepalanya memutar menoleh ke arahku. Senyumnya hari ini tampak menawan, diiringi mata yang menunjukkan keramahan hatinya. Aduhai!

"Ada apa Sungmin?" dia menyapaku dengan penuh cinta (?)

"Ah.. Sonsaengnim ini makin hari makin cakep aja." Aku menundukkan kepalaku yang memerah, eh, bukan kepalanya yang merah, pipinya yang merah.

"Sungmin, kau memanggilku hanya untuk berkata itu?" aku menatap ke arah wajah Sonsaengnim tercinta itu yang terlihat bingung. "Sungmin.." dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajahku.

"Eh, Saengnim.. nggak ada apa-apa kok. Selamat bekerja ya!" aku mengibrit menghindari tatapan cintanya itu.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan deh. Apaan ya?

Aku manggil Siwon Sonsaengnim Cuma buat bilang dia makin keren?

Jjuss ujjuss ujuss (suara mesin lagi jalan), otak ku sedang memutar mesin di otak biar otaknya jalan (?)

Aku menatap lama ke arah Siwon Sonsaengnim yang sebentar lagi hilang karena dia mau belok ke kanan. Apa ya yang tadi mau aku bilang ke Siwon Sonsaengnim?

Tadi aku mau panggil dia karena... KARENA MAU NANYAIN KYUHYUN!

"Siwon Saengnim!" aku berlari super cepat ke arah Siwon Sonsaengnim. Dia menoleh dengan tampang orang abis sport jantung gitu... apa suaraku terlalu menggelegar?

"Apa lagi Sungmin? Kau hanya ingin berkata aku keren lagi? Aku harus mengisi daftar nilai di Ruang Guru, Sungmin. Jika kau ingin memanggilku hanya untuk keperluan yang penting saja ya.."

"I.. itu.. Saengnim, Kyuhyun.." ucapku terpotong-potong karena capek lari dari ujung lorong sana ke ujung lorong sini.

"Kyuhyun kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun ke kamar Heechul!" ucapku akhirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo dia ke kamar Heechul? Ada masalah apa?"

"Heechul pernah dihina sama Kyuhyun! Kalo dia mau balas dendam ke Kyuhyun gimana? Sonsaengnim.. tolong dong..." rengekku pada Sonsaengnim.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita lekas ke sana."

^.^

"Kyuhyun? Kau tak apa? Gwenchanaeyo?" aku menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat biasa saja, ekspresi mukanya datar.

"Aku tak apa. Kau tak melihatnya hah?" Kyuhyun membentakku? Dia tak pernah membentakku selama ini.

"Kau bohong kan?" tanyaku meminta kepastian.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Lee Sungmin. Masa kau tak percaya pada _room mate_ mu sendiri?" Heechul memandang judes padaku. Dia memang selalu picik.

"Sungmin, kau lihat? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Kau itu terlalu berlebihan." Siwon Sonsaengnim memutar badannya hendak pergi.

"Ah.. mianhaeyo, Siwon Saengnim. Aku merepotkanmu." Aku menunduk dalam, meminta maaf.

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ottokhe?" teriak Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka surat kontraknya dengan Heechul. Dia membaca lagi peraturan yang diberikan Heechul padanya.

^.^

~TO BE CONTINUED~

^.^

**REVIEWS****'**** Review**

_Di FF ini aku bikin "REVIEWS__' REVIEW" buat ngejawab-in pertanyaan maupun kritik dan saran dari para readers. Makasih atas review nya ya...__ Dan sekali lagi author mengucapkan minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena terlambat nge-publish chap 2 nya. Author juga minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan lainnya yang mungkin tercantum dalam FF ini. Maaf juga kalo FF ini makin gaje aja._

**Liu HeeHee**

Nih udah dilanjutin! Keep waiting buat chapter 3 yaw.. Sorry update yang ini lumayan lama, kekeke :D

**MegaKyu **

Chingu, tau aja sih apa yang dipikirin author &%$#! Aku juga suka Mimin yang innocent kok Alasan Umin nangis udah ada di atas kan ?

**Mincrazee**

Jawabannya udah ada di atas chingu.. chapter 3 tunggu juga ya..

**lee hyuri**

dah lanjutt...

**BUAT SEMUA READERS : KEEP WAITING BUAT CHAP 3 YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend Ch. 03**

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T++ up to **T+++**

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun SJ as Kyuhyun (N)<p>

Leeteuk SJ as Kyu's eomma (Y)

Kangin SJ as Kyu's appa (N)

Sungmin SJ as Sungmin (Y)

Heechul SJ as Heechul (Y)

Chaerin 2NE1 as CL (Y)

Kwon Yuri SNSD as Yuri Songsaenim (Y)

Ryeowook SJ as Wook Songsaenim (N)

Siwon SJ as Siwon Songsaenim (N)

Shindong SJ as Sungmin's appa (N)

Victoria f(x) as Victoria Songsaenim (Y)

Yesung SJ as Shindong's worker (N)

Min Miss A as Min (Y)

Jessica SNSD as Jessica Security Guard (Y)

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

_**Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

Perhatian! Author naikin Rate nya. Jadi harap maklum.

^.^

**Rechap**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ottokhe?" teriak Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka surat kontraknya dengan Heechul. Dia membaca lagi peraturan yang diberikan Heechul padanya.

^.^

**Chapter 03**

Sungmin merengek dalam sesalnya. Saat ini jika saja FF ini dijadikan drama, kau bisa melihat Sungmin merengek di ruangan appa nya seperti anak kecil yang meminta memaksa-maksa dibelikan mainan.

"APPA! Kenapa Kyuhyun dipindahin ke ruangan nenek sihir bacot itu?" Sungmin mengacak-acak berkas-berkas appa nya yang tersusun rapi di atas sebuah meja.

"SUNGMIN!" appa Shindong kesal melihat anaknya mengacak-acak ruangannya. Belum lagi dia mendengar kata 'bacot' dari mulut anaknya. Shindong tau arti dari kata 'bacot' itu. Itu bahasa Indonesia. Jangan-jangan anaknya diajarkan yang tak benar sama guru asal Indonesia yang cerewet itu! Shindong harus melakukan perhitungan sama guru itu!

Sungmin masih juga merengek dan itu membuat appa nya kesal. Bahkan Sungmin menggigiti karpet mahal yang Shindong beli di Perancis layaknya seekor anjing yang ingin tumbuh gigi. Kali ini reaksi Shindong bukannya memarahi Sungmin tapi malah ikutan merengek juga sambil menarik-narik karpet mahal kesayangannya itu.

"Sungmin... jangan gigitin karpet appa... Appa membelinya mahal-mahal di Perancis..." Shindong ikutan merengek di lantai.

2 jam sudah mereka merengek dan akhirnya karpet Shindong sudah jebol. Kemudian mereka meratapi diri mereka masing-masing dan menangis bersama salam pelukan hangat yang mesra antara appa dan anak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Shindong langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang sangat tidak etis itu, lalu membangkitkan anaknya yang juga berkeadaan sama dengannya, kemudian dia mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk.

"Masuk!"

"Permisi, Pak Shindong. Saya ingin menyampaikan laporan keuangan sekolah kita bulan ini." Ucap seorang pegawai Shindong, Yesung.

"AH! Yesung, kau mengganggu sekali!" teriak Sungmin kesal sambil menunjuk pegawai appa nya itu dengan tampang kesal.

"Yesung, maafkan anakku ya, dia sedang kesal." Shindong mewakili anaknya meminta maaf. "Sungmin! Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Tidak sopan sekali memanggil oppa ini langsung dengan namanya."

"Appa jadi menyebalkan. Pasti ketularan Yesung kan? Huh!" Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan dengan membanting pintu ruangan.

"Maaf Yesung. Tapi, bisakah kau mencari tau untukku siapa itu Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun."

^.^

Persyaratan terakhir yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun pada Heechul sungguh membingungkan hati Kyuhyun juga hati author.

Kyuhyun juga tidak tau kenapa dia memberikan persyaratan semacam itu, tapi dia hanya diam dalam pikirannya yang melayang-layang.

"Kyu! Kau tak boleh menyentuhku! Ingat! Aku tau aku ini seksi, jadi jangan sekalipun kau memandang nafsu padaku!" Heechul mengatakannya dengan tatapan memperingatkan, tapi pakaian yang ia pakai tak mendukung sedikitpun. Dia mengenakan hot pants jeans dengan tank top warna hitam yang membuatnya tampak lebih 'menggiurkan'. Rambutnya yang baru saja ia keramasi ia gerai, membuat sensasi menyejukkan.

"Najis banget! Ngapain gue nafsu sama lo?" Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu padahal saat itu dia sedang memperhatikan belahan dada Heechul sambil meneguk liurnya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." Heechul mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer. Sudah pasti Heechul harus mengangkat lengannya dan itu membuatnya memperlihatkan ketek mulusnya yang putih dan bersih.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur!" Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran joroknya dan segera menuju kasurnya.

^.^

Sungmin masih merengek kesal di dalam kamarnya. Saat ini dia sekamar dengan Min, yeoja dengan muka chubby itu.

"Kau kenapa mau saja disuruh pindah sama Heechul?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah masam.

"Aku juga tak betah di kamar itu. Dia selalu merasa paling cantik. Apapun yang aku pakai pasti dia punya yang lebih bagus. Dan dia selalu memamerkannya padaku. Gimana ga kesel?" Min terlihat _overjoyed_ bisa pindah ke kamar Sungmin. "Sungmin, kamarmu rapi sekali ya.. Aku juga suka warna pink." Dia masih tersenyum sementara Sungmin masih saja cemberut.

"Ah.. Ini semua gara-gara Heechul!" gumam Sungmin kesal. Min hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Iya. Ini semua memang karena Heechul. Kalau saja Heechul tak memaksa untuk memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya pasti aku takkan ada di sini.." Min malah senang dengan pemindahan kamar ini.

"Min! Kau itu me-nye-bal-kan!" Sungmin melipat tangannya dan duduk membelakangi Min.

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Aku kangen sama Kyu. Saat dia di kamarku, aku merasa senang. Aku sudah merasa _fix_ dengannya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi kenapa Heechul memindahkan teman sekamarku itu?

Kedatangan Min ke sini awalnya memang menyebalkan. Tapi ternyata Min itu juga suka pink! Bahkan dia meletakkan beberapa barang-barang 'pink' nya di kamar ini dan membuat kamar lebih indah~

"Min, memangnya Heechul itu seperti apa sih?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran pada sosok Heechul. Yang aku tau, dia itu ratunya pamer.

"Dia itu, seperti katamu, me-nye-bal-kan." Min terlihat berpikir. "Yang pasti dia itu orangnya suka merintah-merintah gitu.. Pokoknya yang nggak pernah sekamar sama dia pasti enak." Ah.. mendengarnya, aku jadi membayangkan Min yang dari dulu disuruh-suruh sama Heechul. Kasihan sekali dia.. Dan, Kyu juga kasihan.

"Begitu ya?"

"Sungmin, sudah lama aku ingin berbagi ini dengan teman sekamarku, tapi berhubung waktu itu aku sekamar dengan Heechul, aku tak membaginya." Dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna fuschia.

Aku membuka kotak itu perlahan, membuat suasana lebih dramatis.

JENG JENG JENG JENG

"OMO! Yeppeoda!" teriakku memekakkan telinga. Tapi sepertinya Min sudah menduganya, dia masih saja senyum seperti tadi.

"Aku tau kau akan suka." Ucap Min menjawab pertanyaan hatiku.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku suka ini?" aku memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink muda yang sangaat imut.

"Karena aku juga menyukainya. Biasanya para pecinta warna pink menyukai Phoebe." Ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Apa? Pibi? Apaan sih?" apa aku harus ke THT ya?

"Heheh... semua yang mendengar namanya memang selalu terkecoh. Aku memberinya dengan nama bahasa inggris, biar keren gitu deh... namanya itu P-H-O-E-B-E."

"Ohhhhhh..." kataku ber-oh panjang. "Baiklah, po'e'be, kau menjadi temanku sekarang." Ucapku senang.

"Kau tak bisa memanggilnya dengan aksen inggris ya, kau harus membacanya Fibi." Min membetulkan ucapanku. Tapi menurutku lebih mudah memanggilnya Poebe.

"Biar saja, itu kan panggilan sayangku untuk Poebe. Ya kan?" aku seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri dengan boneka imut itu. Tapi biarlah... aku kan memang sudah gila. Aku tak menyangkal hal itu.

"Ah, Sungmin.. aku tau akan baik bagiku untuk pindah ke kamar ini. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo... Mian kalau kau masih belum bisa menerimaku." dia memelukku. Aku tak tau apa yang ada di pikiranku, tapi aku hanya ingin mengelus punggungnya saja.

"Ah.. tak apa, Min-ah. Aku juga tau, ini pasti yang terbaik. Aku senang kok menjadi teman sekamarmu." Aku berbohong. Aku tau ini bukan yang terbaik, tapi aku tak bohong aku senang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Dia memang anak yang baik kok.

^.^

My first night with Min...

Min bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Ah.. pasti dia mimpi indah, dia tersenyum sejak tadi. Mungkin memang penat berada di kamar bersama dengan Heechul.

Aduh.. biasanya kalau malam gini Kyu udah tidur. Pasti sekarang dia nggak bisa tidur karena tidur sama Heechul. Huh. Heechul itu menyebalkan sekali sih..

Sungmin, lebih baik kau tidur dan jangan pikirkan apa-apa, soalnya besok itu ulangan Bahasa Indonesia! Pelajaran tersulit seumur hidupku!

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Kyu POV**

My first night with Heechul...

Damn! Kenapa gue bisa ketauan sama si seksi ini? Ups.. tapi dia emang seksi sih... liat aja dari cara berpakaiannya itu yang terlalu terbuka, mengumbar tubuhnya itu.

Aduh.. apaan sih aku ini? Ngaco aja pikirannya. Tidur! Besok ulangan Bahasa Indonesia!

^.^

"_I hate this love song I hate this love song__I hate this love song I hate this love song__I hate this love song I hate this love song__I hate this love song I hate this love song__"_

I HATE THIS ALARM SONG!

Ahh.. lagu Bigbang ini menyebalkan sekali untuk dijadikan alarm. Padahal kemarin ini masih menjadi lagu favoritku. Inilah cara tercepat untuk membenci sebuah lagu, JADIKAN ALARM MAKA KAU PUN AKAN MEMBENCINYA.

Aku membalikkan badanku, memutar ke arah ranjang lain, ingin melihat dia.

"Kyu! Kau ini lama sekali baru bangun sih!"

"Heh, nenek lampir, memangnya kau ini bangun jam berapa?" aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pas.

"Aku.. aku bangun jam setengah 6!" Heechul sepertinya berbohong.

"Bohong!"

"Ehm.. jam setengah 6 lebih 50 menit! maksudku itu!"

"Baboya!" aku menyingkirkannya dari padanganku. Tapi anehnya, dia tak memarahiku karena mengatainya 'baboya', dia hanya diam sambil melihatku mengambil handuk.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

^.^

**Heechul POV**

Jujur. Aku bener-bener speechless. Apa Sungmin tau kalo Kyu itu namja? Sekarang ini dia tidak memakai wig nya dan dia terlihat kereeen sekali. Ah, jeongmal challada!

Bahkan, tatapannya saat dia bilang aku 'baboya' tadi sungguh charming.

^.^

"Today, we are going to have a test!" ucap Vic Sonsaengnim lantang ke seluruh kelas sambil cengar-cengir nggak karuan. Gila ya tuh guru.

"Saengnim, kau sangat menyebalkan!" teriak seorang murid. Vic Sonsaengnim langsung melotot marah.

"Speak only in Indonesia or English!" "And you, meet me after this session." Tunjuk Vic Sonsaengnim pada Chaerin, anak yang tadi berteriak itu.

"What gonna you do? Last, when I did this you made me to doing your 'Korean Course' homework!" jawab Chaerin lancar dengan diikuti tawa seluruh kelas. Jadi dia juga belom bisa lancar bahasa Korea? Padahal omongannya lumayan lancar juga lho..

"Okay everybody! Close your mouth and doing the test!" dia memberikan kami sebuah lembaran. Heh.. dia itu memang selalu memberikan gambar-gambar tak jelas di setiap lembar ulangannya. Dia bilang sih itu biar kita nggak bosen. Tapi gimana pun juga tetep bosen kan? Orang kita pada nggak ngerti dia ngomong apaan.

"I know you can cheating with your friends so I make some type of paper test. Just doing yours." Kata Vic Sonsaengnim lagi.

Part I. Translate to Indonesia :

01. Sonsaengnimeun yongoreul kareuchisimnida

02. Aremdaun kyongchi

03. Mashittneun ramyon

04. Joneun haksaeng imnida

05. Aboji neun euisa yeyo

06. Igoseun je kabang imnida

07. Keu goseun je usan ieyo

08. Museun chaegeul ilgoyo?

09. Biga oneyo!

10. Eumshigi mashisseumnida

Part II. Wrote your opinion about Indonesia class !

Aduh.. Sonsaengnim ini nyebelin banget sih, ngasih pertanyaannya susah-susah amat. Mana pake suruh tulis opini tentang kelas ini lagi. Gila deh tuh guru!

**Heechul POV end**

^.^

**Kyu POV**

Aduh.. soalnya gampang banget, ini kan udah dia omongin berkali-kali di kelas. Baik juga ya dia. Pasti dia pengen kita semua dapet nilai bagus, tapi sayangnya ga ada yang pernah dapet bagus di pelajaran dia. Tapi, apa jawaban nomor terakhir ya? Lupa banget nih.. ah, isi part II nya dulu deh..

Part II. Wrote your opinion about Indonesia class !

_Actually, I really like Indonesia, cause it has different pronounciation with Korea. But, you know that we have big problem with Indonesia language. It's totally hard for me._

_Teacher, can you teach me? Like private course, but I don't have much money, so I can't give you fee(s), but I can teach you Korea language. Waiting for your reply!_

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

"Bu Kepsek, saya mau minta izin membawa murid ke luar sekolah." Pinta VIc Sonsaengnim.

"Untuk apa? Kan sudah saya bilang kamu tak boleh membiarkan mereka keluar sekolah kecuali hari Minggu."

"Tapi, berarti saya boleh kan membawa murid keluar hari Minggu?" tanya Vic Sonsaengnim lagi.

"Boleh. Asal izin sama saya."

"Gamsahamnida.." ujar guru bahasa Indonesia itu.

Dia pergi keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan mencari seorang muridnya.

"Ah.. itu dia." "Hei! Kyuhyun!" panggilnya sambil berlari mendekati sang murid, Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Sonsaengnim?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tadinya mau ke kantin.

"Hari minggu kau bisa pergi keluar sekolah tidak? Aku sudah minta izin pada kepala sekolah. Mengenai kau ingin belajar private bahasa Indonesia. Dan kau akan mengajarku bahasa Korea. Bagaimana?" tanya Vic Sonsaengnim yang sepertinya semangat.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Sonsaengnim!"

^.^

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Heechul yang melihat room mate nya itu berganti pakaian. Tentu saja bukan di depan Heechul, tapi di toilet.

"Kau tak perlu tau urusanku bukan?" Kyuhyun tak peduli melihat pandangan tajam Heechul padanya.

"Ya.. memang sih. Tapi kalau ada guru yang bertanya kau dimana gimana?" Heechul mencari akal untuk mengetahui kemana Kyuhyun pergi.

"Aku sudah izin. Takkan ada yang mencariku." Kyu pergi begitu saja.

**Kyu POV**

Aku pergi keluar dari kamarku. Aku lalu berjalan sampai ke gerbang sekolahan. Tapi kurasa sedari tadi ada yang membuntutiku. Setiap kali aku menoleh aku tak melihat siapa-siapa.

Dan kali ini aku geram. Aku tau pasti siapa yang membuntutiku.

"Heechul! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membuntutiku seperti ini hah?" aku melihat dia seperti kaget aku berhasil memergokinya.

"Apaan sih? Siapa yang mau buntutin kamu? Orang mau ke satpam. Mau nanya ada titipan dari eomma nggak. Eomma bilang mau ngirimin tas baru buat aku." Heechul sepertinya memang tak mengikutiku. Ya sudah deh.. Aku juga tak mau minta maaf, jadi kubiarkan saja.

"Ah.. Kyuhyun. Silakan!" kata satpam yang baru aku tau namanya, Jessica Jung. Aku liat dari name tag nya. Satpam disini cantik juga ya...

"Makasih ya!" aku melangkah keluar melewati gerbang sekolah yang tingginya kira-kira 3,5 meter.

^.^

"Ah, Sonsaengnim sudah menunggu!" aku mengucapkan salamku padanya.

"Ah.. Kyuhyun kau sudah datang rupanya. Sini duduk." Ucap Vic Sonsaengnim dengan bahasa korea nya yang tidak terlalu lancar, tapi lumayan lah...

"Aku duduk ya..." aku duduk di kursi di hadapannya. "Makasih ya, Sonsaengnim mau membantuku dalam pelajaran ini. Bagaimana pun pelajaran ini juga mempengaruhi kenaikan kelas kan?"

"Ya. Aku juga mau berterima kasih kalau kau mau mengajarkan ku pelajaran bahasa korea. Aku memang membutuhkannya."

Aku melihat ada sesuatu di wajah Sonsaengnim. Sepertinya ada yang ia ingin bicarakan padaku.

"Saengnim ada apa?" tanyaku sekadar basa-basi, pada awalnya.

"Eh.. oh.. itu lho.. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menanyakannya sedari dulu."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Merasa bahwa pertanyaannya mulai serius, aku menyimaknya lebih serius juga.

"Kau itu, namja ya?"

GLEKK!

Aku tak sengaja menelan ludahku sebanyak itu, sampai-sampai aku rasa suara menelan ludah ku itu terdengar jelas, sangat jelas.

"Benar ya? Wah.. berarti aku benar dong." Tunggu! Kenapa guru ini malah bangga, bukannya mempertanyakan kebohonganku?

"Bagaimana Sonsaengnim bisa tau? Apakah itu terlihat jelas?" tanyaku menanyakan bagaimana cara ia mengetahui jenis kelaminku sebenarnya.

"Ah.. mudah saja mengetahuinya. Aku ini, yah, gini lho, di negaraku itu ada yang namanya 'kpopers'artinya pecinta kpop gitu. Nah, aku tuh salah satu kpopers. Dan aku ngefans banget sama yang namanya Super Junior itu. Mereka tuh sering crossdressing gitu. Dan menurut aku kamu tuh kayak crossdressing selama ini, jadi aku agak mempertanyakan kamu tuh cewek ato bukan." Masih dengan tampang bangganya.

"Saengnim suka Super Junior?" tanyaku penasaran ingin tau setengah mati rasanya sampe pengen nyeburin diri ke dalam kolam susu.

"Iya dong. Aku paling suka Kyuhyun Super Junior. Ya ampunnn.. dia tuh suaranya merdu geloo..." kali ini bukan dengan tampang bangga, tapi dengan tampang lebay.

"Serius? Demi apa?" Rasanya tuh kayak gimanaaa gitu ya.. ada yang muji kembaran sendiri tuh kayak berasa ada yang muji diri sendiri. Yah, maklum lah.. sama nama sama tampang juga biasanya.

"Iya dong..."

*skip time*

"Huh! Nggak kerasa ya waktu udah terlewat banyak. Kita balik ke sekolah yuk." Ajak Vic Sonsaengnim.

"Saengnim, inget ya. Just keep it a secret, okay!"

"Okay, it's allright Kyu. Tapi, jadi selama ini kamu ngeliatin cewek ganti baju dong?"

"Saengnim, takdir itu nggak bisa kita ubah. Sudah menjadi takdir saya untuk menikmati itu semua." Paparku yang alim bin jujur ini.

"Dasar kamu, ya!" Sonsaengnim menjewer kupingku hingga memerah.

"AHHH! Sonsaengnim!"

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

**Heechul POV**

"Eh, nggak ada titipan tas tuh dari eomma kamu. Udah, mending balik sekarang ke asrama." Ucap si satpam itu padaku.

"Heh, siapa juga yang pengen nanyain tentang tas. Aku tuh pengen nanya kemana Kyu pergi? Kok dia dibolehin keluar?"

"Iyalah, orang dia itu dikasih izin sama bu kepsek."

"Kok bisa? Eomma nya CL kan galak gitu? Gimana izinnya?"

"Nggak tau juga sih, tapi dia tuh dimintain izin sama Vic Sonsaengnim. Mereka mau ke kafe gitu. Katanya.." ucapannya terpotong. Aku sudah tau kelanjutan katanya, aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan aku tak percaya itu! Sonsaengnim suka sama Kyuhyun dan mengajak ketemuan di kafe? What the hell with that Sonsaengnim!

^.^

"Kyu, baru pulang?" tanyaku saat melihat _room mate_ ku baru masuk ke kamar.

"Ya iyalah, emang baru berangkat apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit emosi, aku bisa mendengarnya di kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Dengan gerakan cekatan ia melepaskan wig sialan yang membuat wajah gantengnya itu tertutupi.

"Kamu baru jalan sama Vic Sonsaengnim ya?"

"Kok tau sih?" tanya Kyu padaku dengan wajah 'kok-kamu-tau-dari-mana'

"Nggak, aku tadi liat Vic Sonsaengnim juga baru dateng."

"Emang kenapa?" tanyanya. Nada marahnya sudah hilang.

"Kamu kan namja. Kalo kalian jalan bareng, bisa aja kan Vic Sonsaengnim lebih merhatiin muka kamu. Ntar kalo dia tau kamu itu namja gimana?" "Kenapa kuping kamu merah gitu?" tanyaku begitu melihat kuping kanannya memerah. Aku nggak mau berpikir aneh-aneh, tapi bisa saja kan mereka melakukan hal 'ini dan itu'. Aku pernah menonton film 17+ dan di dalamnya ada adegan sang namja menggigit telinga sang yeoja. Ihh.. aku sampe geli membayangkannya.

"Dia emang udah tau aku namja kok. Kenapa? Cemburu?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat wajahku merona. "Udah ah. Mau tidur." Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Cemburu?

^.^

~TO BE CONTINUED~

^.^

**REVIEWS****'**** Review**

Aduh.. maaf baru liat review nya, taunya udah nambah 1. Keburu di update yang kedua.

Kyuhyun menderita nggak ya? Gatau nih.. author galau. Biasalah.. kan masih ABG gaje

Kibum? Author harus berpikir ulang untuk masukin Kibum ato nggak.

Makasih ya review nya...

**Park Min Rin**

Hehe.. welcome to my FF! Makasih udah mau nungguin yang ke-3 ya...

Kalo masih penasaran sama isi perjanjiannya baca di chap 4 ya..

**genki zen**

GOMAWO! Wah.. makasih udah ngefans sama FF ini...

Haha.. ada juga yang penasaran sama username ku, namanya itu diambil dari namaku + tanggal lahir.

Heh.. nggak nyangka pertanyaannya aneh, maksudnya beda dari yang lain... Makasih ya.. Wajib nunggu chap selanjutnya!

**MegaKyu**

Kekeke... maaf ya lama banget update nya.

Sebenernya udah jadi lama (ga lama-lama banget sih..), tapi karena berhubung lagi banyak-banyaknya ulangan dan mempersiapkan UN, author ga bisa update mulu. Setiap kali mau update pasti aja selalu ada halangannya. Dan kebanyakan halangannya itu author lupa mau ngupdate, maklum author ini pelupa parah.

Makasih lho.. udah nungguin FF ini. Dari chap pertama udah ngikutin. Harus tetep ngikutin ya! Awas lo kalo nggak digigit anjing galak. Oke, chingu. Gamsahamnida!

**Cho Miku**

Isi surat kontrak? Mending baca aja terus. Oke chingu?

Thanks ya udah bilang FF ini lucu, padahal menurutku ini lebih ke gaje.

Akan author lanjutkan!

**Mincrazee**

So pasti author emang gila dan author bangga atas gelar 'gila' yang disandang author.

Ya harus ada-ada aja, kan authornya gila.

Kyu ketauan sama Chul, kelanjutannya baca sendiri ya.. Begitu juga sama surat perjanjiannya.

Author janji akan tetap gila sampe FF ini 'The End' kok! Dijamin 100% gila

^.^

Sebelum ada readers yang nanya (ge-er amat), author mau kasih jawaban soal ulangan yang di atas.

01. Sonsaengnimeun yongoreul kareuchisimnida à Guru mengajar bahasa Inggris

02. Aremdaun kyongchi à Pemandangan yang indah

03. Mashittneun ramyon à Ramen yang enak

04. Joneun haksaeng imnida à Saya adalah pelajar

05. Aboji neun euisa yeyo à Ayah adalah seorang dokter

06. Igoseun je kabang imnida à Ini tas saya

07. Keu goseun je usan ieyo à Itu adalah payung saya

08. Museun chaegeul ilgoyo? à Membaca buku apa?

09. Biga oneyo! à Turun hujan!

10. Eumshigi mashisseumnida à Makanannya enak

^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend Ch. 04**

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T+++

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun SJ as Kyuhyun (N)<p>

Leeteuk SJ as Kyu's eomma (Y)

Kangin SJ as Kyu's appa (N)

Sungmin SJ as Sungmin (Y)

Heechul SJ as Heechul (Y)

Chaerin 2NE1 as CL (Y)

Kwon Yuri SNSD as Yuri Songsaenim (Y)

Ryeowook SJ as Wook Songsaenim (N)

Siwon SJ as Siwon Songsaenim (N)

Shindong SJ as Sungmin's appa (N)

Victoria f(x) as Victoria Songsaenim (Y)

Yesung SJ as Shindong's worker (N)

Min Miss A as Min (Y)

Jessica SNSD as Jessica Security Guard (Y)

Yunho TVXQ as Shindong's best friend (N)

*still a secret* as Yunho's son (N) reveal it soon!

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

_**Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

**Rechap**

**On Heechul POV**

"Kamu kan namja. Kalo kalian jalan bareng, bisa aja kan Vic Sonsaengnim lebih merhatiin muka kamu. Ntar kalo dia tau kamu itu namja gimana?" "Kenapa kuping kamu merah gitu?" tanyaku begitu melihat kuping kanannya memerah. Aku nggak mau berpikir aneh-aneh, tapi bisa saja kan mereka melakukan hal 'ini dan itu'. Aku pernah menonton film 17+ dan di dalamnya ada adegan sang namja menggigit telinga sang yeoja. Ihh.. aku sampe geli membayangkannya.

"Dia emang udah tau aku namja kok. Kenapa? Cemburu?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat wajahku merona. "Udah ah. Mau tidur." Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Cemburu?

**Heechul POV end**

^.^

**Chapter 04**

**Kyu POV**

Cemburu?

Aduh.. ngapain ngomong kayak gitu ke Heechul. Mana mungkin dia cemburu ngeliat aku pergi sama Vic Sonsaengnim. Mending pura-pura lupa aja deh. Tidur.

Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Mana mungkin yeoja se-seksi dan se-cantik dia suka sama aku. Ngayal banget deh..

AH! Nggak usah ngayal Kyu! Kamu itu emang jagonya mah ngayal!

Aku masih berusaha memejamkan mataku, tapi yang kupikirkan hanya Heechul saja. Jangan sampai aku suka sama yeoja sadis kayak dia deh...

Aduh.. dia itu cantik banget sih. Tubuhnya putih mulus, .. kayak Sungmin.

Sungmin?

Aku udah lama nggak ngeliat mukanya. Gimana kabarnya ya? Kok jadi tiba-tiba kangen gitu sih sama dia? Aduh, semakin lama tinggal di antara yeoja-yeoja ini, aku makin gampang suka cewek ya? Jangan-jangan maksud appa saat mengatakan, _"umurmu tuh baru segini. Appa juga tau, kalo di umur-umur segini kamu tuh bakal suka sama cewe. Tapi appa saranin kamu nggak jatuh cinta sama mereka. Kamu harus tau kalo disana kamu berperan jadi cewe."_

Babboya!

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Kenapa sejak dia pindah ke kamar Heechul dia nggak pernah nyapa aku lagi? Apa dia udah lupa sama persahabatan kita waktu itu ya?

Tapi aku juga nggak tega mindahin Min ke kamar Heechul lagi. Dia selalu disiksa disana. Kan kasian... Tapi aku maunya Kyu balik ke kamar ini lagi. Kita tidur sekamar lagi. Main bareng lagi, pokoknya seru-seruan bareng deh...

Apa dia suka sama Heechul? Yah, maksudnya Heechul kan cantik dan seksi. Nggak kayak aku. Tapi, dia kan cewek juga? Mana mungkin Kyu suka sama yeoja? Iya ya... Sungmin babboya!

"Sungmin, kamu nggak tidur?" tanya Min padaku yang ternyata belum tidur.

"Belum, Min. Aku rasanya belum mengantuk." Aku memutar tubuhku, memunggungi Min.

"Kamu nggak kenapa-napa kan?" kata Min lagi.

"Nggak. Aku nggak apa-apa. Tidur aja."

Aku nggak rela Kyu tidur bareng Heechul. Aku nggak rela mereka sebangku. Aku nggak rela mereka ke kantin bareng. Aku nggak rela kalo Kyu deket-deket Heechul!

"Min, gwenchanaeyo?" tanya gadis yang juga memiliki nama panggilan yang sama denganku ini.

"Kan sudah kubilang." Kataku lagi lalu membalikkan tubuhku.

"Matamu berbohong. Katakan padaku, cepat!" dia duduk di kasurnya, tersenyum padaku. Dia memeluk Phoebe di dadanya.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran?" tanyaku yang langsung duduk di kasurku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bisa merasakannya. Aku yakin kau memikirkan sesuatu."

"..."

"Sungmin, kalau kau tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tak apa. Ini," dia memberikan Phoebe padaku. "Peluk saja dia. Dia bisa membantuku untuk tidur pulas. Mungkin ini juga berlaku padamu."

"Makasih Min." Aku mengambil Phoebe dan pergi tidur.

^.^

Mataku terbuka. Aku masih melihat Phoebe di pelukanku dengan jelas. Aku tak pernah mematikan lampu kamarku saat tidur sekalipun. Aku dan Min sama-sama takut tidur dalam gelap.

Aku mengambil handphoneku yang kuletakkan di meja pendek di samping kasur pink ku itu. Masih pukul 3.38 pagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? 

Aku mencoba merebahkan diriku lagi di tempat tidur dan memejamkan mataku, tapi aku tetap saja tak tertidur. Mungkin Phoebe ingin tidur dengan Min lagi. Dia sudah membagikan sebagian keajaibannya tadi malam, membuatku tidur lumayan pulas.

Kenapa tak main gitar saja ya? Gini-gini aku jago lho main gitar. Tapi aku tak mau mengganggu Min yang sedang tidur. Aku sudah cukup membuatnya terganggu dengan membiarkan Phoebe tidur denganku.

Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini? Masa aku bengong sampe pagi?

Kalo gitu kerjain PR dari Vic Sonsaengnim aja deh. Mumpung nggak ngantuk.

Halaman 1.

Halaman 2.

Halaman 3.

"AH! Selesai juga." Ucapku pada akhirnya, menyelesaikan lembar terakhir dari PR panjangnya.

"Min, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Min yang ternyata baru bangun.

"Heh, Min. Kau sudah bangun?" aku menatap jam dinding dan kira-kira sudah jam 5 kurang 5 menit.

"Kau sudah lama bangun ya?" dia menatap PR-PR ku. "Mengerjakan itu semua?" melongo menatapku.

"Begitulah. Ayo mandi. Siapa yang mandi duluan?"

^.^

"Ah, nanti aku lihat beberapa nomer ya. Ada yang tak bisa kujawab." Kata Min padaku sambil menunjuk PR nya Vic Sonsaengnim.

"Oke." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan itu semua?" tanya Min, sepertinya penasaran dengan strategi jitu ku.

"Ah.. aku kan memang pintar, Min. Soal begini saja mudah bagiku." Aku membanggakan yang tak seharusnya kubanggakan.

"Bohong." Min pasti tak percaya padaku. Kemaren pas pelajaran Vic Sonsaengnim aku aja bengong nggak ngerti.

"Iya deh.." lalu aku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Aku pake google translate."

"Pantes aja!" Min memukulkan buku yang saat itu ia pegang padaku.

"Ssstt!" aku menutup mulutnya.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun lewat di hadapanku. Dia sama sekali tak menyapaku. Di sebelahnya, Heechul terlihat sangat bangga dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar pada mereka. Kenapa takdir memisahkan aku dan Kyu?

"Kenapa? Kau kangen dengan Kyu?" tanya Min tiba-tiba, mengagetkanku.

"Kau mind reader ya?" tanyaku setelah dikagetkan dengan tebakan-tebakannya.

"Jawab dulu. Kau menatapnya seperti itu."

Kenapa aku begitu menginginkan Kyu di sisiku? Seperti aku mencintai seseorang. Apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya? Apakah aku sudah tak normal?

"Min,"

"Apa?" sahut Min.

"Ah, tidak jadi deh.. Ntar aja."

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Shindong POV**

Kenapa Sungmin begitu ingin Kyu ada di kamarnya? Apa Sungmin sudah tak waras lagi?

Aduh.. jangan sampai anak tercintaku itu jadi lesbian. Ih.. ngebayangin aja ogah. Mudah-mudahan gak beneran deh. Karena kalo gitu, berarti rencana pernikahan mereka harus dipercepat.

**Shindong POV**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

"APA?" teriak Min kaget di dalam kamar. Aku segera membekap mulutnya itu. "Jangan berisik dong."

"Ka- kamu- kamu- les- les- lesbi- lesbian?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku jealous ngeliat Kyu bareng sama Heechul. Pasti aku suka sama Heechul kan?"

"Aduh... aku nggak tau deh. Aku rasa kamu harus mastiin, itu cinta atau kamu cuma ngerasa over protected sama temen kamu itu. Bisa aja kamu itu _friend complex_." Tuturnya.

"_Friend complex_? Yang aku tau selama ini tuh adanya _brother_ sama _sister complex_."

"Bisa aja kan ada. Emang kamu tau darimana kalo itu nggak ada?"

"Iya juga sih. Bisa aja ada." "Tapi kan bisa juga nggak ada. Kamu tau darimana kalo itu ada?" balasku.

"Kan kita nggak tau itu ada ato nggak. Lebih baik kita jaga-jaga kan. Kalo ada gimana?"

"Oh iya juga ya."

"Mending kamu pastiin dulu deh."

"Caranya?"

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

"Ah, Yunho! Kita sudah lama tak bertemu... Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di tengah kesibukanku." Sapa Shindong.

"Ya. Sudah lama kita tak bersua. Ternyata kita sudah setua ini ya... Hahaha..." tawa Yunho membahana.

"Yah, begitulah. Anak kita berdua pun sudah besar-besar. Kau tahulah.. anak gadisku sudah masuk High School. Dan kudengar anakmu mengikuti kelas _accel_ ya? Wah.. pasti pintar." _*accel = dipercepat sekolahnya, kayak nge-skip sekolah gitu. Kalo pinter, di umur muda bisa udah kuliah.*_

"Hahaha.. biasa saja lah.. Anak perempuanmu juga pasti berbakat sepertimu." Ujar Yunho berbasa-basi.

"Ah.. tidak juga lah.." Shindong mulai membuat percakapan mereka serius. "Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita saat di High School?"

"Yang mana? Ah.. kau mau mentraktirku nonton bioskop velvet ya? Kau belum menepati janjimu lho.." Eh.. Shindong malah mengingat janjinya yang lain.

"Oh, ya juga ya.." "Baik, aku akan menepati janjiku. Tapi, mengingat janji kita yang lain.. menjodohkan anak kita" Shindong berbisik pada bagian 'menjodohkan anak kita'

"Oh.. kita bisa mengajak mereka ke bioskop. Itu ide bagus."

"Iya. Tapi kita biarkan saja mereka duduk bersebelahan. Aku takkan mengatakannya dulu pada Sungmin."

"Aku akan memberitaukan anakku. Biar dia tau cewek mana yang harus dia dekati. Kalau sampe salah gimana? Ntar kita yang rugi."

"Ya. Betul juga."

^.^

"Sungmin, kau meninggalkanku di akhir pekan ini ya?" Min memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Iya Min. Aku juga tak tau. Appa mengajakku untuk nonton bioskop. Katanya sudah lama ia tak pergi ke bioskop. Memang sih, sejak eomma tak ada, appa tak pernah lagi ke bioskop. Begitu menyedihkan ya?" balas Sungmin yang sebenarnya juga ogah-ogahan pergi, tapi ini semua demi appa nya.

"Yah. Lebih baik kau menemani appa mu. Kasian kalau dia tak pergi ke bioskop. Harus kau yang menemaninya kan? Sudah tak ada eomma mu."

"Iya, Min. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Biar sajalah. Ini demi kebahagiaannya."

Sungmin yang sudah bersiap pergi menghampiri appa nya. Dia tinggal menunggu appa nya bersiap. Ternyata Shindong sudah siap sejak tadi.

"Wah, appa terlihat senang sekali.." sapa Sungmin pada Shindong.

"Iya. Ini kan hari aku ke bioskop. Lama sekali aku tak ke sana."

Shindong memanggil Yesung, karyawan kesayangannya, yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri. Dia meminta Yesung mengantarkan mereka ke bioskop.

"Appa, kenapa tidak aku saja yang menyopir? Aku kan juga bisa."

"Hus. Anak perempuan itu harus kalem. Kamu jangan gitu, Sungmin. Biar saja Yesung yang mengantar kita." Jawab Shindong.

"Kau itu menyebalkan, Yesung-sshi." Sungmin menggertakkan giginya sambil menatap Yesung dengan geram.

"A- kau itu begitu menakutkan, Sungmin. Bisakah kau lebih bersahabat denganku?" Yesung menghindari tatapan ganas sang kelinci.

"Sungmin! Appa baru saja bilang anak perempuan itu harus kalem. Kau malah bertindak seperti ini. Panggil dia oppa. Kau ini tak pernah mendengar kataku."

"Sudahlah, appa. Kapan kita berangkat?"

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Ah.. tumbenan sekali. Appa mentraktir sekaligus yang velvet. Enaknya. Aku mau nonton film apa ya? Action!

"Sungmin, kita nonton Ju-On ya?"

"Appa? Kenapa tiba-tiba appa pengen nonton film horror? Biasanya appa suka nonton film comedy."

"Ah, tak apa sekali-sekali sajalah..." appa mau apaan sih? Aku agak-agak curiga nih..

"Ogah, ah.. Appa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?"

"Apaan sih kamu itu? Kamu nggak suka appa nonton film horror? Appa kira kamu suka sama pilihan appa." Shindong pura-pura ngambek.

"Ya udah deh... Tapi aku maunya nonton Mission Impossible, appa... Ya ya ya ya ya ?" Sungmin menunjukkan puppy eyes nya pada Shindong.

"Ya udah deh. Kamu beli snack aja dulu... Popcorn jumbo nya jangan lupa!" Shindong menyerahkan beberapa uang dari dalam dompetnya. "Sana!" usir Shindong, supaya anaknya nggak tau rencana apa yang ia siapkan selanjutnya.

^.^

"APPA! Kan aku udah bilang nggak mau nonton Ju-On, maunya kan MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!" Sungmin kesal begitu mendapat tiket yang appa nya berikan.

"Terserah kamu aja, appa kan nggak bilang nggak jadi nonton Ju-On nya. Kamu tetep nemenin appa. Abis ini kamu boleh nonton Mission Impossible. Ntar appa bayarin, tenang aja.. Snack nya juga appa bayarin."

"Ya udah deh..." ucap Sungmin setelah berpikir. Nanti dia nggak beli popcorn, tapi beli makan malem aja. Kan lumayan sekali-sekali ngabisin uang appa nya. Hehehe..

Sungmin kembali membaca tiket yang sedang ia pegang. Kok seat numbernya jauh amat? Shindong yang sepertinya bisa membaca situasi pun berbicara.

"Tiketnya abis. Tuh kan.. appa yakin bakal penuh. Karena Ju-On kan laris. Appa tuh suka film Ju-On. Waktu itu pernah dikasih liat sama temen appa, jadi ketagihan deh.."

"Oh.. ya udah appa. Tuh, udah ada pengumuman masuk. Aku masuk duluan ya!" Sungmin pun pergi ke dalam teater.

"Hei, Shindong!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei! Ini tiketnya. Yang ini untukmu dan yang ini untuk anakmu."

"Oke. Kau masuk saja dulu, anakku belum datang. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

^.^

**Yunho POV**

Anak ini memang membuat marah ya. Sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang aku katakan padanya.

"ABEOJII!" sapa sang anak yang berlari menghampiri appanya.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kemana saja kamu?" aku mengomel pada anakku.

"Aku ketiduran di rumah. Jadi telat kesini nya deh.."

"Dasar!" PLETAK! Yunho menjitak kepala anaknya. "Ini tiketmu. Cepat masuk.. Film sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu."

**Yunho POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Dih.. appa bohong aja. Katanya bangku sebelah udah ada yang mesen. Orang disamping aku aja kosong...

Masih belum ada yang menyeramkan.

"Hei." Sapa seseorang. Ini dia.. ternyata yang mesen tiket di samping aku udah dateng. Appa nggak bohong deh..

"Filmnya udah kelewat lumayan lho.." balasku mencoba ramah. Ia memulai ramah padaku duluan. Masa aku nggak ramah juga sih? 

"Iya. Padahal udah mesen tiketnya jauh-jauh hari. Tapi malah ketiduran di rumah." Senyumnya ramah. Ah.. namja ini sudah cakep, manis pula. Kekeke... *mata bling-bling*

Makin lama dan makin lama, aku makin nggak betah duduk tegak. Badanku udah kayak apaan tau. Nengok sana nengok sini. Nutup mata pake tangan, dan teriak-teriak ketakutan. Sampe akhirnya...

"AAA!" kali ini teriakanku lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aku juga mendengar banyak penonton yang berteriak kaget. Dan aku.. "Ma..maaf." aku melepaskan pelukanku yang tak sengaja singgah di lengan sang namja di sampingku. Tapi sepertinya dia tak merasa kesal. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Kalau takut kenapa nonton?" tanyanya dengan tawa, menujukkan sederet gigi yang putih dan rapi kayak iklan *sensor*

"Aku dipaksa appa ku nonton. Katanya dia pengen banget nonton ini. Tapi karena keabisan tempat duduk, jadinya mencar deh.." Aku kembali fokus ke film, menghindari tatapan matanya padaku yang membuat pipiku makin_ blush_ aja.

"Oh..." dia ber-oh. Dan aku hanya manggut-manggut saja. "Abis ini aku mau nonton film lagi. Bisa sampe malem nih.." ucapnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Aku juga mau nonton lagi." Balasku.

"Mission Impossible." Ucapku dan ia berbarengan. Duh.. mukaku makin _blush_ nih.. udah pasti.

"Mau nonton itu juga?" tanyanya riang.

"Iya." Balasku singkat.

"Bareng yuk! Daripada nggak ada temennya..."

Hah? Serius? Bareng?

"MAU!" ups.. malah keceplosan senengnya.

"Oke... ntar bareng-bareng ya. By the way, dari tadi kita ngobrol berdua tapi belom tau nama masing-masing. Nama kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Sungmin. Kamu?"

^.^

~TO BE CONTINUED~

^.^

**REVIEWS****'**** Review**

**naeminnie**

Hahaha... penasaran ya?

Author juga masih bingung nih, author labil.

Tapi, udah ada beberapa bayangan sih alurnya gimana *baru bayangan lho..*

Makanya tetep baca ya..

Gak bakal ada kyuthoria kok... Kan mereka cuma sonsaengnim sama murid aja...

Author juga 'KMS' lho..

Kamu harus liatin terus.

Barangkali ntar si Kibum ngucluk-ngucluk *bahasa apaan?* minta dimasukkin ke FF ini..

Pokoknya baca terus okeoke?

**MegaKyu**

Anjing galak apaan dah? Author telmi nih...

Kekeke... liat lanjutannya aja terus...

**Cho Miku**

Author juga pengen banget jadi Kyu...

Dapet 'berkah-berkah' tak terduga.. *jedokin kepala ke tembok*

Kyumin moment nya ditunggu aja di next chap atau di chap berikutnya lagi atau di chap berikutnya lagi, dst...

Pasti ada Kyumin moment kok.. Author kan Kyumin shipper...

**genki zen**

Beneran? Berarti sama-sama gemini dong...

High five dulu dong #eaea

Sesama lahir 28 Mei harus tetep nungguin FF ini sampe selesai ya..

Hahaha #plak

Oke, meet you on the next chap!

**JusT 4Hae**

Menggalau ria? Iya sih... author juga menggalau ria nih, alur selanjutnya gimana ya?

Pokoknya author bakal masukin character baru (yang di akhir cerita tadi) buat nambah conflict nya...

Tungguin aja kelanjutan kisah mereka...

MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW DAN AKU HARAP KESADARAN DARI READERS YANG BELUM REVIEW YA!

*doa komat-kamit*

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAP~~~** *nari-nari gaje*


	5. Chapter 5

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend Ch. 05**

Genre : Romance, Parody Line, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T+++

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun SJ as Kyuhyun (N), Leeteuk SJ as Kyu's eomma (Y), Kangin SJ as Kyu's appa (N), Sungmin SJ as Sungmin (Y), Heechul SJ as Heechul (Y), Chaerin 2NE1 as CL (Y), Kwon Yuri SNSD as Yuri Sonsaengnim (Y), Ryeowook SJ as Wook Sonsaengnim (N), Siwon SJ as Siwon Sonsaengnim (N), Shindong SJ as Sungmin's appa (N), Victoria f(x) as Victoria Sonsaengnim (Y), Yesung SJ as Shindong's worker (N), Min Miss A as Min (Y), Jessica SNSD as Jessica Security Guard (Y), Yunho TVXQ as Shindong's best friend (N)<p>

_New cast_

*still a secret* as Yunho's son (N) reveal it on this chap!

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

_**Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

It's going to be serious

^.^

**Rechap**

**On Sungmin POV**

"Abis ini aku mau nonton film lagi. Bisa sampe malem nih.." ucapnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Aku juga mau nonton lagi." Balasku.

"Mission Impossible." Ucapku dan ia berbarengan. Duh.. mukaku makin _blush_ nih.. udah pasti.

"Mau nonton itu juga?" tanyanya riang.

"Iya." Balasku singkat.

"Bareng yuk! Daripada nggak ada temennya..."

Hah? Serius? Bareng?

"MAU!" ups.. malah keceplosan senengnya.

"Oke... ntar bareng-bareng ya. By the way, dari tadi kita ngobrol berdua tapi belom tau nama masing-masing. Nama kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Sungmin. Kamu?"

^.^

**Chapter 05**

"Namaku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Kibum." Masih tetap tersenyum.

"Oh.. Kibum, senang berkenalan denganmu." Aku menyodorkan tanganku untuk bersalaman dengannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Sungmin-sshi.." balasnya sambil membalas tanganku.

***Kibum SJ as Yunho's son reveal now***

^.^

"Appa sudah pulang?" "Appa ini gila ya? Bagaimana aku membayar bioskopnya?" "Yesung? Ogah. Mending aku nggak nonton!" "AH! Nggak mau! Aku mau nonton!" "APPAA!"

"Berisik banget nelponnya.. Emang kenapa?" tanya Kibum yang menatapku selama aku menelpon appa. Appa! Lihat saja pembalasanku!

"Appa meninggalkanku.. Dia sudah sampai ke asrama. Masa dia lupa kalau aku ikut sama dia?" tak terasa air mata menetes dari mataku, turun ke pipi. Bagaimana aku pulang? Aku di sini sendirian.. Appa memang sangat menyebalkan. Dia tadi berjanji akan mentraktirku lagi...

"Jangan nangis gitu dong.." Kibum, yang saat itu masing menjadi orang asing bagiku, dia memelukku, mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengelus punggungku. Aku merasakan dada bidangnya yang masih erat memelukku.

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Kibum-sshi.. Maafkan aku. Aku akan pulang sekarang saja. Aku minta dijemput Yesung saja." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mengambil kembali handphone ku yang sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas yang kutenteng. Aku mengetikkan pesan singkat pada Yesung. Aku baru saja akan meninggalkan bioskop, tapi tangan Kibum menahanku.

"Jadi kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kan kau sudah janji mau menemaniku?"

"Tapi aku tak membawa uang sedikit pun saat ini. Mianhae, aku tak bisa. Aku harus pulang." Handphoneku bergetar. Yesung bilang ia akan sampai 10 menit lagi. "Yesung sudah akan menjemputku." Tambahku.

"Sini." Dia merampas handphoneku, aku tak tau apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan?" aku menarik kembali handphoneku yang ia rampas.

"Aku akan membayarkannya untukmu! Kau harus menemaniku!" Kibum memegang tanganku erat.

"Jangan memaksaku!" aku mencoba melepaskannya. "Biarkan aku pulang. Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu dengan baik. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Baiklah. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Kalau kau ingin pulang, silakan. Tapi aku harus mengantarmu."

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Kyu POV**

Uh.. hari ini sungguh melelahkan.. Belajar bahasa Indonesia dengan Vic Sonsaengnim dan mengajarkannya bahasa korea. Aku pulang lumayan malam juga hari ini.

Eh.. tunggu. Kok aku melihat Sungmin turun dari motor seorang namja malam-malam begini? Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Sungmin!" aku kontan berteriak. Dan dia menoleh padaku, seperti kaget.

"Kyu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanyaku 'mewawancarainya'.

"Dia siapa, Sungmin?" tanya namja itu pada Sungmin.

"Dia hanya temanku. Ini kan asrama yeoja. Jadi semua temanku yeoja." Ucapnya membalas tanya sang namja. "Terima kasih ya, Kibum! Hati-hati di jalan!" sementara itu aku melihat motor itu melaju pergi.

"Kibum?" gumamku.

"Apa alasanmu memanggilku?" Dia menatapku seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Aku tak tau apa atau itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ah, tidak." "Cepatlah kembali ke asrama. Min sudah menantimu di kamar." Aku meninggalkannya.

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin. Aku berhenti. "Kau.. marah denganku?" aku membalikkan badanku dan melihatnya sedang menundukkan kepala. Aku mendekatinya. Tanganku hampir saja menyentuhnya.

Tidak! Aku tak boleh melakukan ini.

"Lebih baik kau masuk sekarang. Sudah malam." Aku meninggalkannya yang masih menunduk diam.

^.^

"Ada apa Kyu? Bete amat? Bukannya abis jalan sama Vic Sonsaengnim?" tanya Heechul. Aku tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Pasti setiap pulang dari les private dengan Vic Sonsaengnim dia akan mengatakan 'kan kau abis jalan sama Vic Sonsaengnim' atau 'abis kemana aja' dan lain-lain. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan 'bisakah kau diam?'. Dan itulah yang akan kulakukan saat ini.

"Bisakah kau diam?" aku menelungkupkan badanku di atas kasur.

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Kyuhyun memanggilku? Kukira dia mau meminta maaf karena cuek padaku selama ini. Tapi dia malah pergi meninggalkanku. Teman macam apa dia? Ah.. apa aku benar jatuh cinta padanya? 

"Min! Aku datang!"

"Sungmin! Aku kangen padamu tau!" aku pun memeluk Min yang juga memelukku erat.

"Min... Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Tentang Kyuhyun.."

*skip time*

"Jadi dia memanggilmu begitu saja? Jujur, aku baru kali ini aku menemukan tipe yeoja seperti dia." Analisis Min boleh juga. Ternyata, selain _mind reader_, dia juga _analist_ yang baik.

"Makanya Min. Aku juga gak tau maksud dia itu apa."

"Tapi, tunggu deh... Dia itu kan yeoja. Dia nggak bakal pikir kalo kamu suka sama dia kan? Kalo kamu suka, mending kamu bilang langsung ke dia. Dia gak bakal tau kamu suka sama dia. Kalo misalnya si Chaerin suka sama aku, aku juga gak bakalan tau dia naksir aku kecuali dia bilang kan? Masa yeoja suka yeoja? Itu istilahnya."

"Jadi gitu ya, Min?" aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dari dalam tasku. Eits.. ada yang menelponku.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sungmin, ini aku Kibum. Kau sudah sampai di kamar?"

"Su- sudah. Bagaimana kau tau nomorku?"

"Lihat di _recent calls_, di _outgoing calls_ nya ada nomer aku. Save ya.."

KLEK

Tadi dia sempat misscall handphone nya dengan nomerku?

"Siapa itu Sungmin?" tanya Min tiba-tiba. "Namja ya?" Min mulai senyam-senyum. Aku yakin 85% dia itu _mind reader_.

"Kau itu _mind reader_ ya? Jangan mengelak lagi dariku, Min. Berulang kali kau menebak jitu." Tatapanku padanya sepertinya terlalu tajam.

"Ah.. tidak kok." Dia memundurkan posisi badannya. Sepertinya tatapanku memang terlalu tajam. "Tapi benar kan? Namja? Cakep? Udah pasti.. Mana mungkin kenalan sama namja jelek? Ngapain juga, buang-buang waktu aja kan.. Kenalin dong.." cercah Min padaku.

"MIN!"

*skip time again*

"Jadi kamu kenalan sama dia di bioskop? Terus appa kamu ninggalin kamu gitu aja dan dia nganterin kamu?"

"Betul-betul namja kurang ajar kan?" ucapku meminta tanda setuju dari Min.

"Benar-benar gentleman tau..." Min membuatku kesal dengan senyumnya yang terus terumbar sedari tadi. Apa dia seneng aku punya pengganti Kyu ya?

"Kau menyebalkan, Min!" aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan dan ia kembali membalasku hal serupa.

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Yesung POV**

Aduh.. aku sudah menunggu lama disini. Dan Sungmin belum juga pulang. Dia tidak diculik kan? Aduh.. kalau diculik matilah aku. Aku bisa digencet sampe mati sama Pak Shindong.

Aduh.. gimana ini.. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks...

"Pak! Sungmin belum juga muncul di sini. Ditelpon juga nggak bisa. Gimana pak?" aku menelpon majikanku yang tambun itu. "Hah? Dia sudah pulang dari tadi?"

KLEK

Jadi penantianku disini percuma?

**Yesung POV end**

^.^

Kibum menyiapkan perlengkapannya untuk mengajar. Dia memakai pakaian yang tak terlalu formal, agar nyaman dipakai. Kemeja kotak-kotak dengan bahan tipis berlengan panjang yang ia lipat sampai siku,perikat pinggang kulit, dan celana jeans, tak lupa sepatu sneakers yang membuatnya tampak terlihat seperti anak muda. Memang itu yang ia ingin tekankan, anak muda. Di usianya yang baru 20 tahun, dia sudah bisa menjadi seorang guru. Dia lulus dengan gelar _'cum laude'_, mendapatkan nilai A di setiap kolom rapot kuliahnya. Dia mengambil jurusan kesenian. Dan spesifiknya, acting. Itu memang kegemarannya sejak lama.

"Abeoji, aku pergi dulu." Katanya seraya menyelempangkan tasnya.

"Pergi sana. Ingat pesanku tadi malam." Ucap Yunho yang sedang menyeruput secangkir kopi arabica.

"Baiklah." Kibum pergi diikuti tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Semoga kau bisa mendapatkannya sebagai istrimu." Yunho mendoakan anaknya. Pertama kali menatap Sungmin, dia tau kalau Sungmin anak yang baik. Mirip sekali seperti istrinya yang sudah meninggal lama, sejak melahirkan Kibum. Proses kelahiran Kibum bisa dibilang cukup sulit. Dan saat itu kondisi sang ibu tak memungkinkan untuk kelahiran normal, tetapi ia memaksa dan akhirnya seperti ini. Yunho hanya bisa tabah mengingat kejadian 20 tahun lalu itu.

^.^

"Min, ada guru baru lho..." ucap Sungmin pada Min yang tengah menyisir rambutnya, hendak menguncir rambut.

"Serius? Cowo?" tanya Min mengagetkan.

"Min, kamu belajar jadi _mind reader_ dimana sih? Aku juga mau dong... Biar aku bisa baca pikiran Kyu." Balas Sungmin yang sudah agak terbiasa melihat Min yang jago menebak.

"Aku nggak belajar, Min.. Tau-tau aja bisa." Balas Min pada Sungmin. "Nggak sabar belajar nih.. dia guru apa?"

"Guru seni budaya, kata appa." Balas Sungmin pada Min.

^.^

"Ada guru cowo? Baru?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan perkataan Heechul.

"Iya. Ada guru baru." Jawab Heechul.

'Mudah-mudahan gurunya nggak cakep. Nanti Sungmin jadi naksir dia lagi?' pikir Kyu.

^.^

"Anak-anak, ini adalah ucapan perpisahan dari Sonsaengnim..." ucap Wook Sonsaengnim yang kini tengah meratapi kepergiannya, sementara murid-muridnya malah senang. "Sonsaengnim harap, kalian bisa lebih baik diajar oleh guru baru kalian..." hiks hiks... ratap Wookie. "Selamat jalan anak-anak..." Wook Sonsaengnim kembali menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan bergambar kembang-kembang biru miliknya. "Ini guru baru penggantiku.." ucapnya memperkenalkan pengganti posisinya sebagai guru seni budaya.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Nama saya Kibum. Panggil saja Kibum Sonsaengnim. Gamsahamnida." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Dan mata seorang murid menatapnya dengan melotot. Tatapan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Wah! Sonsaengnim ganteng sekali! Jauh dari Wook Sonsaengnim!" ujar seorang murid yang diikuti seruan setuju anak-anak lain.

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Sungmin? Apa ada masalah?" tanya guru baruku itu dengan tampang sok polos.

"A- ani.. Gwenchanaeyo..." balasku tergagap.

*skip time*

"Nah, pelajaran sudah usai. Sampai bertemu lagi di pelajaran selanjutnya." Ucapnya dengan senyum. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku. Benar! Ke sampingku. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. "Nanti ke ruanganku." Dia menegakkan kembali badannya yang tadi sempat agak menunduk untuk membisikkan kata-kata tadi padaku. Dan pergi.. Aku hanya bisa melongo.

"Sungmin? Kau tadi dibisikkan apa?" Min jerit di kupingku.

"Dia minta aku ke ruangannya." Jawabku perlahan.

"Cepat, kesana..." Min mendorong badanku.

"Apaan sih, Min?" aku mencoba membantah.

"Cepat!" Min menarik badanku sampai ke depan ruangan Kibum Sonsaengnim (aku bingung akan memanggilnya apa), kemudian mengetukkan pintunya untukku lalu membukakannya dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam. Kemudian dia menutup pintu dari luar.

"Sungmin, kau datang?" tanya guru baru itu padaku. Pipiku _blush_ lagi, mengingat malam itu, saat aku memeluknya, lalu saat aku menangis di hadapannya. Sangat memalukan! Kenapa dia harus jadi sonsaengnimku?

"Ke- kenapa Sonsaengnim memanggilku?" tanyaku agak gagap saking gugupnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Apakah aku menakutkan, sehingga kau takut bertemu denganku?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku makin gugup.

"Maafkan aku jika sudah merepotkan Sonsaengnim." Aku membungkukkan badanku memohon maaf.

"Tak usah memanggil Sonsaengnim. Kita kan sudah berteman. Panggil saja aku Kibum Oppa. Bagaimanapun kau lebih muda dariku." Ucapnya. "Tapi, saat di kelas, kau harus memanggilku Sonsaengnim. Bagaimanapun, posisi mu di dalam kelas sebagai muridku." Tambahnya.

"A- a- aku bisa pergi sekarang kan?" aku mencoba kabur, tapi kali ini dia menahanku lagi. Dia memegang tangan kiriku.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku memanggilmu untuk mengajakmu nonton Mission Impossible. Kan kemarin nggak jadi, jadinya kita pergi akhir minggu ini ya?" aku hanya diam tak bergeming. "Kalau kau tetap diam berarti kau mau. Oke, jadi kita pergi hari Minggu ya.. Siap-siap ya... Aku akan menelponmu. Sudah simpan nomorku kan?"

Aku sungguh-sungguh speechless.. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku ingin berbicara, tapi tak satupun kata terucap dari bibirku.

Dia menuntunku sampai ke pintu kamarnya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, "Sampai ketemu hari Minggu." Dia membukakan pintu untukku dan mendorongku keluar dari kamarnya.

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Kyu POV**

"Kyu, guru tadi cakep banget ya?" ucap Heechul yang agak gila dengan kehadiran Kibum Sonsaengnim.

"Apaan cakep? Cakepan juga gue!" aku melemparkan wig sialan itu di atas kasurku. Aku berlari ke dalam toilet dan merapikan rambutku. "Heechul, cakepan gue kan?"

"A- eh- apaan! Cakepan dia kemana-mana kali!" teriak Heechul.

"Yakin?" aku mendekatkan mukaku ke muka Heechul, memberi jarak 5 cm bagi kami untuk bernafas.

"Kau... cakep." Ucapnya kemudian secara perlahan.

"Tuh, kan. Udah kubilang, aku emang cakep!" aku melemparkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Kesal!

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

**Heechul POV**

"Kyu, guru tadi cakep banget ya?" ucapku sambil membayangkan Kibum Sonsaengnim di hadapanku saat ini.

"Apaan cakep? Cakepan juga gue!" dia melepaskan wig nya dan menuju kamar mandi di ruangan kami ini. Kemudian dia kembali dengan rambutnya yang sudah rapi. "Heechul, cakepan gue kan?" Apakah dia cemburu karena aku bilang Kibum Sonsaengnim cakep?

"A- eh- apaan! Cakepan dia kemana-mana kali!" aku berteriak, bohong maksudku. Selama ini, namja yang paling tampan yang ada di pikiranku hanya Kyuhyun.

Dia tiba-tiba mendekat, memojokkanku ke tembok. "Yakin?" tanyanya. Jarak antara kami membuatku sulit bernafas, terlalu dekat. Nafasku tak beraturan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, secara perlahan, aku mengucapkan, "Kau... cakep."

"Tuh, kan. Udah kubilang, aku emang cakep!" dia melemparkan tubuh atletisnya ke atas kasur. Aku mengelus dadaku, merasakan debaran jantungku yang tak teratur. Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk membuat nafasku teratur kembali.

**Heechul POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

"Kamu diajak nonton?" Min berteriak kaget, nggak tau kesel, nggak tau seneng, nggak tau juga gila, atau pura-pura gila.

"Iya. Udah jangan berisik dong... kalo sebelah denger gimana? Kamu yang tanggung jawab." Aku pura-pura ngambek.

"Udahlah.. nggak usah pura-pura ngambek gitu.. Kamu seneng kan?" Min tersenyum di depan mukaku.

"Nggak." Aku memalingkan muka.

"Bo'ong." Dia kembali muncul di hadapanku. "Suka kan?"

"Nggak." Aku kembali memalingkan mukaku darinya.

"Nggak tapi mau. Buktinya aja... tuh." Min menunjuk ke arah handphoneku yang tergeletak di atas laci.

Aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan aku melihat ada pesan masuk dari Kibum.

_From : __Kibum Oppa_

_Hari Minggu perginya yang jam sore atau malem ya_

_Ada banyak tugas nih.. _

Kalo handphoneku itu, tanpa membuka SMS nya bisa melihat isi SMS nya. Meskipun hanya kalimat pertamanya saja. Jadi SMS nya scrolling gitu... seperti LED bar.

Dan kalimat pertamanya udah nyatain kalo hari Minggu jadi nonton.

Apakah ini pertanda baik?

^.^

~TO BE CONTINUED~

^.^

**REVIEWS****'**** Review**

**KyuLie Minnie**

Maaf chingu, tebakan anda salah.

Tapi wajarlah, soalnya saya juga HMS aka HaeMin Shipper...

Kali ini belom mau masukin si Fishy, biarkan dia berenang dulu di aquariumnya.

Oke, see you on the next chap!

Makasih ya double review.. hehe...

Gimana? Puaskah?

Dream comes true!

Milih mana, Kyumin ato Kimin?

Hahaha.. author masih galau!

**MegaKyu**

Kyumin moment nya dibanyakin di chap-chap berikutnya!

Tadi termasuk Kyumin moment nggak pas Kyu ngeliat Sungmin turun dari mobil Kibum?

Masalahnya author lagi fokus sama Kimin nih...

Dijamin bakal ada satu chapter yang hampir full Kyumin.

**beibhy kyuminalways89**

Anda tak boleh sok tau begitu..

Yang dijodohin sama Sungmin itu Kibum.

**naeminnie**

Belom ada..

Kalo mau tau umin endingnya ama siapa, tebak aja.

Masalahnya author juga masih bingung nih...

Beneran nih mau disogok pake kunci kamar kyumin?

Mau dong!

**genki zen**

Yah, lagi nggak ada kerjaan. Update aja deh...

Wajib nunggu yang berikutnya loh..

**min**

Aduh.. asli.

Aku nggak pernah buka FF nya hikaru1225 di multiply.

Aku cuma pernah baca FF dari FFn doang..

Maaf ya kalo sama, jadi mengecewakan readers ya?

Beneran deh suer nggak nyontek.

Berani taruhan dicium Sungmin!

Aseli, cuma kebetulan doang!

Maaf! Kalo kamu penggemarnya FF dia, aku nggak bermaksud plagiat kok.

Aku juga benci banget sama plagiatisme! Jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan.

Loh, kok Yemin? Yang laen nggak ada yang nebak Yemin lho...

Tapi makasih udah ngasih review.

Yemin moment diadain nggak ya?

**Cho Miku**

Siapa yang bilang umin mau dijodohin sama cewek?

Dia kan mau dijodohin sama Kibum...

Apa mungkin bahasa ku sulit dimengerti?

Kyumin moment nya ditunda dulu ya...

**Reyza Apriliyani**

Makasih!

FF kyumin bukan ya? Author juga masih labil...

Kalaupun ini FF kyumin, kan belom tamat.

Jadinya masih banyak kesempatan kyumin bersatu. Oke?

Author KMS!

**Bobol**

Wah! Tebakannya bener nih...

Kamu _mind reader_ ya?

*lirik-lirik*

Baca terus ya...

Gamsahamnida!

**kikihanni**

Kurang moment Kyumin nya ya?

Tunggu nanti aja ya!

Makasih udah mau baca!


	6. Chapter 6

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend Ch. 06**

Genre : Romance, Parody Line, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T+++

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun SJ as Kyuhyun (N), Leeteuk SJ as Kyu's eomma (Y), Kangin SJ as Kyu's appa (N), Sungmin SJ as Sungmin (Y), Heechul SJ as Heechul (Y), Chaerin 2NE1 as CL (Y), Kwon Yuri SNSD as Yuri Sonsaengnim (Y), Ryeowook SJ as Wook Sonsaengnim (N), Siwon SJ as Siwon Sonsaengnim (N), Shindong SJ as Sungmin's appa (N), Victoria f(x) as Victoria Sonsaengnim (Y), Yesung SJ as Shindong's worker (N), Min Miss A as Min (Y), Jessica SNSD as Jessica Security Guard (Y), Yunho TVXQ as Shindong's best friend (N), Kibum SJ as Yunho's son (N)<p>

_New cast_

*still a secret* as Min's fans (N)

Jonghyun SHINee as Jessica's friend (also Security Guard)

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

_**Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

**Rechap**

**On Sungmin POV**

"Kamu diajak nonton?" Min berteriak kaget, nggak tau kesel, nggak tau seneng, nggak tau juga gila, atau pura-pura gila.

"Iya. Udah jangan berisik dong... kalo sebelah denger gimana? Kamu yang tanggung jawab." Aku pura-pura ngambek.

"Udahlah.. nggak usah pura-pura ngambek gitu.. Kamu seneng kan?" Min tersenyum di depan mukaku.

"Nggak." Aku memalingkan muka.

"Bo'ong." Dia kembali muncul di hadapanku. "Suka kan?"

"Nggak." Aku kembali memalingkan mukaku darinya.

_From : __Kibum Oppa_

_Hari Minggu perginya yang jam sore atau malem ya_

_Ada banyak tugas nih.. _

Apakah ini pertanda baik?

^.^

**Chapter 06**

Hari Minggu. Hari yang aku... tunggu-tunggu atau benci ya?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Min, aku udah milih beberapa baju buat pergi bareng Kibum Oppa. Ah, meskipun Min nggak dikasih tau, dia kan _mind reader_, udah pasti tau lah..

Aku mengambil baju yang sudah kusiapkan di lemari, kaus putih yang agak longgar dengan gambar ikan yang digambar secara abstrak, dengan cardigan hitam yang pas di tubuhku, celana jeans hitam panjang dan sepatu kets warna pink. Aku juga membawa tas kecilku yang appa belikan dari Thailand. Setelah memakai itu semua, aku juga merapikan rambutku, mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut berwarna pink yang baru-baru ini diberikan Min. Aku memoleskan bedak tipis di wajahku, tak lupa memakai lipgloss ku. Kusemprotkan parfum di bagian tubuh yang mudah berkeringat. Semua beres!

"Fighting!" Min menyemangatiku. Dia sudah mandi sore. Aku bisa melihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Doain aku ya.." aku memeluk Min. Min menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Pasti kok." Min tersenyum, menyemangatiku.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Min POV**

Sungmin, aku pasti mendoakanmu... Aku juga nggak mau kamu suka sama sesama jenis. Mungkin dengan adanya Kibum Sonsaengnim, kamu bisa ngelupain Kyuhyun...

Semoga berhasil!

"Ayo cepat! Handphone mu udah getar terus tuh... Ada yang nelpon. Pasti Sonsaengnim deh.." aku mendorong tubuhnya supaya segera pergi.

"Iya Min, aku pergi dulu ya..." dia membuka pintu hendak pergi. Saat dia keluar, di ujung lorong sebelah kanan aku melihat Kyuhyun lewat. Dan dia menatap Sungmin.

"Cepat pergi!" aku mendorong Sungmin menuju arah lorong sebelah kiri, menghindari mereka beruda berpapasan.

Sungmin pun pergi. Aku melihat gugupnya dia dalam melangkah.

"Min, Sungmin mau kemana? Kok bajunya rapi banget?" tanya Kyu yang ternyata sudah berlari ke sampingku. Pertanyaan ini sudah aku duga akan dia ucapkan padaku.

"Dia mau pergi sama Kibum Sonsaengnim, memangnya kenapa?" aku membuka pintu kamarku, hendak masuk ke kamar lagi.

"Mereka.. mau kencan?" tanyanya menduga.

"Menurut kamu?" aku segera masuk ke kamar, mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

Makin lama aku tinggal di kamar ini, aku makin bisa lihat kayaknya Kyuhyun bukan seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya. Aku harus mulai cari tau siapa dia.

Apakah aku harus memanfaatkannya? Aku mengingat kembali wajah seseorang yang muncul di ingatanku. Dia adalah namja yang mengejarku saat aku masih di SMP. Apakah mungkin dia masih menyimpan nomorku?

"Halo..." ucapku memulai.

"Ini Min?" tanya namja itu, tak tau aku apa ekspresinya saat ini.

"Iya. Kau masih menyimpan nomorku?" tanyaku lagi, agak kaget sih.. Apa dia masih suka sama aku?

"Sudah pasti. Bagaimana bisa aku menghapus nomormu?"

"Ah.. bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin ngobrol denganmu. Minggu depan kita janjian ya.. Kamu aja yang nentuin tempatnya."

**Min POV end**

^.^

**Kyu POV**

"Heechul, kalo namja pergi bareng yeoja berduaan aja malem-malem hari Minggu ngapain ya?" tanyaku pada Heechul yang tengah memoleskan kutek di jari lentiknya.

"Udah jelas mereka mau nge-date." Jawab Heechul singkat. Dia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Kalo nge-date ngapain aja sih?" tanyaku pada Heechul lagi.

"Ya macem-macem. Emangnya kamu belom pernah?" tanya Heechul. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Serius? Belom pernah? Masa cowo ganteng kayak kamu nggak ada yang mau sih..." ganteng? Apa Heechul suka sama aku? "Eh, maksud aku, kamu itu kan tinggi, putih, banyak yang selera namja nya itu kayak kamu." Tambah Heechul lagi.

"Jadi kalo nge-date itu ngapain?" tanyaku lagi, pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bisa jalan ke mall, atau tempat-tempat romantis, terus dinner berdua ditemani lilin, terus nonton bioskop juga bisa. Nonton film romantis gitu, biar kebawa suasana. Biasanya, di akhir date hari itu, para couple pada ciuman. Sweet kiss~" Heechul malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin dia lagi ngayal kali ya.

"SWEET KISS?" aku terlonjak kaget. Baru menyadarinya setelah beberapa saat.

"Iya... Terus saling bilang 'Good night, Babe.' Ah.. so sweet banget..."

"KAYAK GITU?"

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa sih? Pengen nge-date? Mau nanya masalah cinta?" tanya Heechul lagi. Dia masih sibuk memakai kutek-kuteknya yang baru saja ia beli minggu lalu. Dia memesannya secara online. Dan aku melihat harga-harga nya yang mahal banget. Sayang Cuma buat kutek kayak gitu. Mendingan buat makan kan? Minggu lalu dia juga membeli pakaian dalam (aku nggak sengaja liat) dan sepatu. Online juga. Saldo bank dia berapa ya? Pasti gede banget.

Gimana aku tau nge-date itu kayak gimana ya? Kan nggak ada les nge-date. Kalaupun ada, pasti mahal. Mana punya duit?

Eh, apa gunanya punya _room mate_ cewe kalo nggak bisa 'dimanfaatin' buat hal-hal macam ini?

"Mmm... bisa nge-date sama aku minggu depan nggak?"

**Kyuhyun POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Sonsaengnim ngajak janjian di mini market deket asrama. Aku ke pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, kau memang rajin sekali. Ini kan sudah malam." Ucapku pada satpam bernama Jessica.

"Itu memang tugasku. Tapi nanti aku juga akan digantikan shift malam kok sama Jonghyun. Kalo malem sampai pagi, dia yang jaga." Ucapnya. Jonghyun itu adalah satpam namja yang ada di asrama ini.

"Oke. Bolehkah aku keluar?" tanyaku padanya.

"Boleh. Kau mau pergi ya? Tadi appa mu sudah memberikan aku informasi tentang hal ini." Appa? Kok apa tau? Ah.. mungkin Kibum Oppa izinnya sama appa kali ya?

"Oke."

Aku berjalan dengan gugup ke mini market. Aku melihat Kibum Sonsaengnim sudah siap disana dengan mobilnya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku juga baru saja keluar. Ayo masuk." Dia membukakan pintu bagiku.

"Ini mobilmu?" tanyaku. Kemarin saat di mall kami bertemu, dia membawa motor.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" Duh.. babbo banget sih aku ini. Ya terserah dia dong mau punya motor dan mobil sekaligus.

"Nggak apa-apa." Aku hanya diam.

^.^

"Wah.. seru sekali tadi filmnya. Jadi pengen nonton lagi deh..." aku berujar ngasal.

"Beneran? Ayo nonton lagi!" ternyata Kibum malah menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Eh, bukan gitu." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Pengen sih nonton lagi, tapi uangku cuma tinggal dikit, nggak cukup untuk nonton satu kali lagi.

"Ya udah. Laper nggak? Makan yuk." Dia menarik tanganku dan aku hanya ikut saja kemana dia menarikku.

Kami akhirnya sampai ke Restoran Sushi. Dan.. bagaimana bisa aku membayarnya dengan uangku yang tinggal segini.

"Oppa, jangan kesini deh.."

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka?" tanyanya.

"Eh.. itu.. uangku udah abis." Ucapku dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum malu.

"Biar aku yang bayar saja." Dia tetap bersikukuh memaksaku untuk makan disitu.

^.^

Perjalanan pulang ke asrama cukup melelahkan. Hari ini aku mengerjakan banyak sekali PR sebelum pergi dengan Kibum Oppa. Maka dari itu, mataku terasa berat.

"Kau ngantuk? Tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu begitu sampai di mini market." Ucapnya. Aku ngantuk banget, selain itu, saat ini jalanan macet, pasti masih memakan banyak waktu. Sebenarnya aku tak mau tidur.. tapi,

"Sungmin, kita sudah sampai." Kibum Oppa menepuk pundakku.

"Oh, makasih ya.. Maaf merepotkan lagi." Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku tadi tidur... Ini betul-betul menyebalkan.

Apakah dia melihat mukaku saat tidur? OMO! Aku jadi kepikiran terus.

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Kibum POV**

Ah... dia mengantuk. Sebentar lagi kuyakin dia akan tertidur.

"Kau ngantuk? Tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu begitu sampai di mini market." Aku kasian melihatnya menguap terus menerus.

Aku memandangi macetnya jalanan ini. Sungguh gila, ya. Masa malam-malam masih macet?

"Sungmin, sepertinya kita masih agak lama sampainya." Kataku pada Sungmin. Dan aku tak mendengar reaksi apapun darinya. "Sungmin?" aku menatapnya yang tengah tertidur. Pulas sekali tidurnya.

Aku mengambil handphoneku yang kuletakkan di kantung kemejaku dan mengambil beberapa gambar Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Lucu sekali dia.

Mukanya itu sungguh menggemaskan. Aku mendekatkan mukaku untuk memperhatikan mukanya dari dekat.

^.^

Hehe.. aku mengganti wallpaper handphoneku yang tadinya adalah fotoku sambil memainkan gitar menjadi foto Sungmin yang lagi tertidur. Ternyata abeoji memilihkan calon yang baik juga untukku.

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Penuh dengan buku-buku milik siswa. Kemarin aku meminta mereka membuat sebuah lagu beserta liriknya dan menuliskannya dalam bentuk not balok di buku musik mereka. Dan hari ini aku meminta mereka mengumpulkannya. Aku malas memeriksanya satu persatu. Tapi ada satu buku yang ingin aku lihat.

_So goodbye , to the lonely me who once hide in the dark_

_I need you_

_I need your love again_

_although there is setback_

_I won't regret_

_Closing my eyes i could feel you breathing_

_so I could smile_

_So goodbye don't cry and smile_

_those Emotionally day's,_

_I will treat it as a gift and give you_

_So goodbye , to the lonely me who once hide in the dark_

_I need you_

_I need your love again_

_So goodbye don't cry and smile_

_those exhausted years_

_for the sake of you i will forget_

_So goodbye , to the lonely me who once hide in the dark_

_I need you_

_I need your love again_

_I need you_

_I need you for my love_

Lagunya.. bagus banget. Tapi kenapa liriknya sedih banget. Kayak lagi patah hati. Apa Sungmin lagi patah hati?

Ah.. daripada bete nggak bisa tidur mending sekalian meriksa tugas murid-murid. Minggu depan nilainya harus udah dikumpulin ke Tata Usaha.

Aku mengikat rambutku yang lumayan panjang, lalu mulai membuka satu per satu tumpukan buku-buku tersebut. Sebelumnya, aku menulis huruf 'A' pada kolom nilai di buku Sungmin.

^.^

Aku mengenakan pakaianku ketika ada SMS masuk. Aku mengambil handphoneku yang bergetar di atas meja.

_From : Sungmin_

_Kibum oppa, sepertinya gelangmu terjatuh dan nyangkut di tas ku saat aku tidur di mobil._

_Bagaimana mengembalikannya?_

Ah.. iya. Pantas saja gelangku hilang. Ternyata ada di dia. Aku segera membalas SMS nya, meninggalkan bajuku yang belum kukancing.

_To : Sungmin_

_Kamu simpan dulu saja._

_Kalau mau, kau boleh memilikinya._

Hehe.. Dia mau nggak ya?

Ah.. Kibum.. kau jangan terlalu berharap atau ngayal dulu. Biasanya cewek itu plin plan. Bisa aja kan Sungmin udah jatuh cinta sama orang lain? Makanya dia bikin lagu galau kayak gitu.

Tapi, walaupun Sungmin tak menyukaiku, aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku lebih dari cintaku padanya. kekeke..

Sejak dulu aku udah jadi idaman para cewek, masa kali ini sama anak SMA aja nggak bisa?

Aku emang suka tantangan sejak dulu. Dan tantanganku kali ini adalah :

DAPATKAN HATI SUNGMIN

Hehe... boleh dibilang terlalu berlebihan.. _But, I think, this challenge gonna be very exciting!_

Aku kembali melanjutkan acara pakai baju. Kemudian aku menyisir rambutku. Kali ini aku akan memakai vest tipe waiter shirt warna hitam dan didalamnya memakai kemeja warna biru muda. Kali ini aku memakai celana panjang non-jeans dan sepatu kulit. Tak lupa kusemprotkan sedikit parfum di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

Hari ini mau ngajar apaan ya?

**Kibum POV end**

^.^

**Min POV**

Hmm... minggu depan mau pake baju apaan ya?

Ah! Kenapa malah mikirin mau pake baju apa? Harusnya yang aku pikirin itu gimana caranya bikin dia mau ngebantuin aku.

Tapi, penampilan itu penting juga kan buat cowo? Jadi aku juga harus kasih impression yang baik ke dia biar dia mau bantuin aku.

Aku pake coat coklat aja. Terus dalemnya pake kaos warna dark brown. Sama pake legging jeans. Terus pake sepatu boots.

Semoga minggu depan aku sukses!

**Min POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

"Sungmin, kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Ucap Min yang kayaknya overjoyed aku deket sama Kibum oppa.

"Kenapa malah kamu yang kesenengan?" aku masih memegang gelang Kibum.

"Temen aku dapet jodoh masa aku nggak seneng sih?" Min membalas ucapanku. Tapi kemudian ekspresi mukanya berubah. "Tapi tunggu, gimana caranya gelang itu jatuh? Berarti tangan dia sempet ada di atas badan kamu kan?" Heh? Kok bisa-bisanya Min mikirin sampe kayak gitu. Tapi... Jangan-jangan...

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku jadi serem sendiri. Ternyata Kibum oppa itu pervert?

"Kau tak merasakan apapun Sungmin?" tanya Min dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak. Benar-benar tak apa-apa."

"Bajumu tak berantakan kan? Jadi dia tak mungkin melepas bajumu." Ucap Min. "Maaf, itu yang ada di pikiranku. Kupikir kau diapa-apain sama dia lagi."

"Iya, Min. Bajuku masih bener kok. Lagipula aku kan pake kaos, nggak gampang ngelepasnya."

"TAPI!" aku dan Min berteriak bersamaan. Aku segera memegang bibirku.

"Dia menciumku?" ah.. ottokhae...

^.^

~TO BE CONTINUED~

^.^

**Thanks to :**

**Jonghyun SHINee** for your song.. (So Goodbye - City Hunter OST)

^.^

**REVIEWS****'**** Review**

Buat review's review kali ini aku gabung sama chap depan aja ya…


	7. Chapter 7

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend Ch. 07**

Genre : Romance, Parody Line, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T+++

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun SJ as Kyuhyun (N), Leeteuk SJ as Kyu's eomma (Y), Kangin SJ as Kyu's appa (N), Sungmin SJ as Sungmin (Y), Heechul SJ as Heechul (Y), Chaerin 2NE1 as CL (Y), Kwon Yuri SNSD as Yuri Sonsaengnim (Y), Ryeowook SJ as Wook Sonsaengnim (N), Siwon SJ as Siwon Sonsaengnim (N), Shindong SJ as Sungmin's appa (N), Victoria f(x) as Victoria Sonsaengnim (Y), Yesung SJ as Shindong's worker (N), Min Miss A as Min (Y), Jessica SNSD as Jessica Security Guard (Y), Yunho TVXQ as Shindong's best friend (N), Kibum SJ as Yunho's son (N), Jonghyun SHINee as Jessica's friend (also Security Guard)<p>

_New cast_

*still a secret* as Min's fans (N)

Sunny SNSD as student (Y)

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

_**Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

**Rechap**

**On Sungmin POV**

"Sungmin, kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Ucap Min yang kayaknya overjoyed aku deket sama Kibum oppa.

"Kenapa malah kamu yang kesenengan?" aku masih memegang gelang Kibum.

"Temen aku dapet jodoh masa aku nggak seneng sih?" Min membalas ucapanku. Tapi kemudian ekspresi mukanya berubah. "Tapi tunggu, gimana caranya gelang itu jatuh? Berarti tangan dia sempet ada di atas badan kamu kan?" Heh? Kok bisa-bisanya Min mikirin sampe kayak gitu. Tapi... Jangan-jangan...

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku jadi serem sendiri. Ternyata Kibum oppa itu pervert?

"Kau tak merasakan apapun Sungmin?" tanya Min dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak. Benar-benar tak apa-apa."

"Bajumu tak berantakan kan? Jadi dia tak mungkin melepas bajumu." Ucap Min. "Maaf, itu yang ada di pikiranku. Kupikir kau diapa-apain sama dia lagi."

"Iya, Min. Bajuku masih bener kok. Lagipula aku kan pake kaos, nggak gampang ngelepasnya."

"TAPI!" aku dan Min berteriak bersamaan. Aku segera memegang bibirku.

"Dia menciumku?" ah.. ottokhae...

^.^

**Chapter 07**

Aku membelalakkan mataku, menatap Min yang nampaknya sependapat denganku.

"Min, ini tidak benar kan? Jika benar, itu adalah first kiss ku!" aku kalang kabut memikirkan nasib bibirku yang 'ternodai', jika benar dia menciumku.

"Maaf, Sungmin. Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran Kibum Sonsaengnim." Min menggeleng lemah layaknya seorang dokter yang menyatakan pasiennya meninggal.

Air mataku meleleh, membayangkan nasib buruk yang menimpaku.

"Uljima, Sungmin..." Min mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Tangan hangatnya membelai punggungku. Aku melihat ia baru saja meletakkan secangkir teh panas. Pasti tangannya hangat karena itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Min..."

^.^

Esok harinya aku terbangun sangat pagi. Jam setengah 3 pagi. Saking kesalnya karena tak bisa tidur lagi, aku mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di meja belajarku. Membuka web browser, lalu membuka website /play/screenplays yang biasa aku buka jika sedang bete. Penasaran, ada cerita baru di FFn nggak ya?

Aku melihat ada FF baru, judulnya My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend! Aku membaca chapter pertamanya.

Kyumin! Ini kan couple anggota Super Junior! Wah.. sebagai KMS, aku langsung tertarik begitu membacanya.

Tek tek tek (bunyi keypad ponselku)

Persis seperti kejadian yang kualami! Jangan-jangan ini real story.. Apa ada yang ngefans segitunya sama aku sampe-sampe bikin cerita hidupku?

**Author POV**

Eh, maaf. Cerita di atas hanya salah ngetik. Kita rewind ceritanya lagi. Okeoke?

**Author POV end**

^.^

Aku membelalakkan mataku, menatap Min yang nampaknya sependapat denganku.

"Min, ini tidak benar kan? Jika benar, itu adalah first kiss ku!" aku kalang kabut memikirkan nasib bibirku yang 'ternodai', jika benar dia menciumku.

"Maaf, Sungmin. Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran Kibum Sonsaengnim." Min menggeleng lemah layaknya seorang dokter yang menyatakan pasiennya meninggal.

Air mataku meleleh, membayangkan nasib buruk yang menimpaku.

"Uljima, Sungmin..." Min mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Tangan hangatnya membelai punggungku. Aku melihat ia baru saja meletakkan secangkir teh panas. Pasti tangannya hangat karena itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Min..."

"Tenangkan dirimu. Minum teh RIO, eh salah! Jangan minum teh RIO! Yang iklanin tuh SM*SH, ntar kamu malah jadi tambah galau lagi... Minum teh aku tuh yang di meja..." aku mengambil teh itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

GLEK GLEK GLEK

"Makasih, Min. Aku merasa baikan. Tapi, apakah tak ada cara untuk membuat first kiss ku kembali?"

"Ada kok. Kamu ambil first kiss kamu dari bibir dia. Udah deh.. first kiss kamu udah kembali."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya kamu cium dia balik."

"Lho? Berarti itu kan second kiss aku sama dia?"

"Iya. Kamu dapet first kiss kamu tapi diganti sama second kiss."

"Dong dong deh kamu!" aku menoyor kepala Min. "Sama aja dong! Malah aku jadinya udah ciuman 2 kali sama dia!" aku kembali menoyor kepalanya.

"Eh, jangan gituin dong.." Min berusaha menghindar.

"Huft..." aku duduk di kursi belajarku. "Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Lupakan saja! Anggap saja dia tak pernah menciummu. Lagipula, itu kan masih sangkaan kita kalau dia menciummu. Belum tentu kan?"

"Tapi kan, kalau beneran gimana?"

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh."

^.^

Esok harinya...

Aku rasa mataku sembab, mempertanyakan bibirku ini, apakah masih belum 'disentuh' atau sudah. Aduh, aku tak tau apa ekspresiku nanti jika bertemu dengan Kibum Sonsaengnim.

"Anak-anak, hari ini pelajaran saya akhiri di sini. Ada pertanyaan? Kalau ada boleh langsung ke ruangan saya. Tapi ingat, harus penting. Kalau tidak, nilai kalian akan saya kurangkan setengah. Kemarin sudah ada anak yang nekat masuk ke kamar saya seenaknya." Aku memperhatikan tatapan sonsaengnim yang nampaknya jelas sekali ke arah Sunny. Berarti Sunny kemarin ke kamar oppa?

Aku memberanikan diri pergi ke kamar nya.

DDOK DDOK DDOK

"Nuguseyo?" kok jadi inget lagu Super Junior yang Ddok Ddok Ddok ya?

"Ini Sungmin." Ucapku yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Oh, Sungmin. Ayo masuk." Dia membukakan pintu bagiku.

"Ini." Aku mengembalikan gelang miliknya.

"Oh. Terima kasih mau menyimpankannya untukku selama ini." Dia menatapku sebentar, "Ada apa?"

Apakah dia semacam _mind reader_ juga? Padahal aku tak mengatakan apapun dan ia merasa aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ah, eh, itu..." aku gelagapan. Duh.. ngomongnya gimana?

"Apaan?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"PERVERT!" aku berteriak sambil menutup mataku.

"Pervert? Apa maksudmu Sungmin?" ucap Kibum dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kau menciumku pada saat aku tidur! Mana mungkin gelangmu jatuh di atasku? Pasti kau melakukan sesuatu padaku kan?"

"Melakukan sesuatu padamu? Sungmin.. kau itu harus sadar. Kita ini guru dan murid. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu? Waktu itu aku hanya membenarkan posisi tidurmu saja. Kepalamu miring ke arahku dan itu sangat mengganggu tau!" dia menyentil jidatku. "Makanya, jangan terlalu banyak berhayal. Sana, kembali ke kelasmu!" usirnya dengan wajah pura-pura marah.

Aduh.. aku udah fitnah dia gitu... Bener, aku kebanyakan ngayal. Mungkin karena sering nonton drama, atau baca FF.

Rasa malu ku membuatku tak berpamitan saat keluar, keluar begitu saja. Aduh... bisa gila aku..

^.^

"Min!" teriakku pada Min begitu aku sampai di kantin. Yah.. ini sudah istirahat.

"Ada apa? Cepat ambil makanannya. Nanti antrinya makin panjang lho.." aku pergi mengambil makanan dengan muka masam.

Huh. Apa kali ini Min tak membaca pikiranku?

"Kenapa sih mukanya kok gitu banget? Emang tadi gimana pas ke kamar Sonsaengnim? Salah nuduh ya?" Min menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Huh. Aku malu banget, Min. Bener ucapan kamu." Aku menyeruput tehku.

"Ya udah. Ntar ngomongnya di kamar aja, makan dulu."

^.^

KRINGGG

Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai juga. Pengen cepet-cepet ke kamar.

"Sungmin, ke kamar duluan aja. Aku mau ngumpulin PR Matematika dulu."

"Ya udah. Aku duluan ya!" aku berpisah dengan Min. Dia harus belok ke kanan dan aku ke kiri.

Degh.

Di depanku ada Kibum Sonsaengnim!

Aku pura-pura nggak liat aja deh..

"Hei, Sungmin. Kau kenapa? Membalikkan kepalamu begitu melihatku. Apa aku mengerikan sehingga kau tak mau melihatku?" dia membuatku makin malu saja.

"Maaf, Sonsaengnim. Aku harus kembali." Aku terbirit-birit pergi.

Sampai ke kamar, aku langsung membaringkan diriku di kasur. Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku tak mungkin menghindarinya terus.

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

Akhirnya.. waktu akhir bulan ini sudah tiba. Semua siswi diperbolehkan pergi bebas selama 2 hari, yaitu hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Dan moment ini dimanfaatkan Min.

**Min POV**

Aku memakai pakaian yang sudah kupisahkan dari yang lain.

"Min, kau mau pergi kemana hari ini?" tanya Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memakai lipglossnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Rahasia." Aku mengambil tasku dan pergi.

"Cie.. sama siapa tuh..." Sialan deh Sungmin ini. Ngecengceng-in segala.

"Tau ah. Kemaren kamu juga jalan sampe malem sama Kibum Sonsaengnim. Ngapain aja tuh?" aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

Aku sudah sampai di Itaewon. Aku janjian dengannya di salah satu toko buku.

Aku sekalian mau cari komik yang kemaren aku pengenin. Tapi, tunggu. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Apa ekspresi ku nanti? 

^.^

Aku sudah membayar komik yang tadi aku ambil. Dan aku melihat dia duduk di kursi baca. Apa dia sudah menunggu di sana dari tadi? Aku tak berani menyapa. Karena itu aku hanya membiarkannya untuk melihatku. Aku berdiri di depan rak buku yang ada tepat di sampingnya.

"Min!" dia meletakkan buku yang ia baca dan datang menghampiriku.

"Eh, Eunhyuk. Kau sudah datang?" aku mencoba untuk bersikap tak kaku.

***Reveal now! Eunhyuk SJ as Min's fans***

"Mmm.. kira-kira 1 jam yang lalu." Dia mengatakan hal itu setelah mengamati jam di tangannya.

1 jam? Ya ampun... Berarti sudah lama sekali dia menungguku.

"... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

**Min POV end**

^.^

**Kibum POV end**

"Kibum, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Siwon serius padaku.

"Ada apa?" aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana ku. Ikut-ikutan dia memasang tampang serius.

"Sejak kedatanganmu kesini, aku makin merasa tersingkir. Semua siswi lebih menyukai mu daripadaku. Ketenaranmu membuatku terganggu."

"Oh, jadi Cuma karena ini kau memanggilku? Kekanakan sekali kau ini. Waktuku tak banyak dan kau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk itu?" Siwon terdiam. "Kau hanya tinggal bilang : 'Ayo kita bertanding' dan aku akan mengiyakannya. Tak usah berbasa-basi. Jika kau kalah, kau harus keluar dari sekolah ini. Begitu pula denganku. Terima?"

^.^

Huh. Hanya pertandingan anak-anak. Aku sudah pasti memenangkannya. Hanya mengambil hati seorang murid? Sudah banyak murid yang mengantri untuk date denganku. Kenapa dia masih nekad juga ya?

"Baik." Ucapnya saat aku selesai mengucapkan taruhannya. Heh.

Siapa yang akan aku jadikan 'bahan taruhan'?

**Kibum POV**

^.^

**Eunhyuk POV**

Apa yang akan Min ucapkan padaku? Kenapa repot-repot pergi segala? Apakah dia ingin menjawab pertanyaanku dulu?

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin bicara denganku?" ucapku.

"Aku mau meminta tolong bantuanmu. Jebal.." dia memberikan serangan puppy eyesnya padaku. Mana mungkin aku menolak. Walaupun dia tak memberikan puppy eyes nya pun, aku tetap takkan menolak.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bisakah kau mencari tau tentang seseorang?" seseorang? Apakah namja? Jangan-jangan dia memanfaatkanku untuk mencari gebetannya?

"Kau memanfaatkanku begitu?" aku agak merasa tersinggung dengan permintaannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku mohon kau mencari tentang Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Ini fotonya." Eh, ternyata cewek deh. Tapi dia memang memanfaatkanku kan?

"Kau memintaku mencari informasi tentang nya?" aku mengambil foto itu darinya.

"Iya. Tolonglah... Please..." aku tak tahan melihat Min mengemis padaku seperti ini.

"Baiklah... Ini semua kulakukan hanya untukmu." Aku bangkit hendak berdiri.

"Terima kasih ya..." dia menyelipkan sesuatu di tanganku. Kemudian dia pergi.

Eh, ini kan cincin yang waktu dulu pernah aku kasih ke dia. Dia masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang? Kukira dia sudah membuangnya waktu itu. Tapi kenapa dikembalikan?

**Eunhyuk POV end**

^.^

**Siwon POV**

Sialan! Kibum itu bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia tau aku ingin mengajaknya taruhan. Tapi agaknya taruhan yang ia minta terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengucapkan kata 'ya' padanya. Aku tak bisa menolak.

Tapi, ini bisa menjadi ajang ku untuk mengincar dia. Siswi yang selama ini aku kejar.

**Siwon POV end**

^.^

**Heechul POV**

Apakah terlalu berlebihan jika aku berdandan seperti ini dan memakai baju yang manis saat berkencan dengan Kyu?

Aduh.. kenapa aku jadi suka sama cowok kampung ini sih... Padahal awalnya aku benci banget ngeliat dia. Dan tiba-tiba aja pandangan aku ke dia itu berubah.

Aku meyakinkan ketek ku supaya tidak bau. Aku juga sudah berkumur cairan pembersih mulut setelah sebelumnya menyikat gigiku.

Aku melihat Kyu memakai wig nya dan membawa sebuah tas tenteng.

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianku nanti." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Dia pun mengajak ku pergi. Dan sepertinya dia memang sama sekali tak berpengalaman dalam mengambil hati wanita.

"Kau cuek sekali..." ucapku padanya.

"Aku masih menjadi yeoja di sini." Oh ya juga ya.. Sudah lama nggak nge-date nih...

**Heechul POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Aku bete di asrama seharian. Min pergi entah kemana.

Aku mengambil tas ku serta dompet dan ponsel. Aku memasukkan dompetku dan ponselku ke dalam tas. Aku pergi.

"Ah, Jonghyun. Belum ganti shift ya?" sapaku begitu lewat pos satpam.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi. Mau kemana?" tanyanya padaku.

"Mau ke tempat eomma. Aku pergi dulu ya..."

Aku pergi. Mau naik bis umum. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat Yesung. Yah.. mumpung cuaca lagi panas, aku minta dia mengantarku ke sini aja deh...

"Yesung-sshi... Kau ada kerjaan gak?" tanyaku pada Yesung yang lagi memegang secangkir cup kopi.

"Mmm.. tidak. Kerjaanku sudah selesai. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Antar aku ke tempat eomma dong... Panas. Kalo nggak panas aku juga males dianter sama kamu."

"Huh." "Ya sudah. Aku ambil kunci mobil dulu."

Aku menunggunya kurang lebih 5 menit sambil berbincang dengan Jonghyun.

"Ayo."

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu kami berangkat.

^.^

"Yesung, hentikan aku di tempat jual bunga ya.. Aku ingin membeli beberapa." Aku mengingatkan Yesung lagi.

"Iya! Kau kira aku pelupa apa?" Yesung berteriak mengagetkanku. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu 4 kali tau!"

"Maaf, Yesung." Kami berhenti di tempat jual bunga. Aku mengambil bunga mawar putih. Itu bunga kesukaan eomma.

"Aku beli ini ya..." ujarku pada sang penjual bunga.

"Baik. Akan kuambilkan untukmu." Ucapnya padaku ramah dengan senyum. "Kau mau berziarah?"

"Iya. Aku mau ke tempat eomma ku." "Berapa?"

"450 won." Dia memberikan bunganya padaku.

Aku mengambil dompetku dari dalam tas dan mengeluarkan uang 500 won. "Ini. Ambil saja." Aku menyerahkan uang itu padanya.

"Ini kelebihan 50 won." Dia mengangsurkan kembali uang yang tadi kuberikan.

"Tidak. Ambil saja. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini." Aku meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih! Hati-hati ya!" dia melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku sadar, kehidupan mereka pasti tak sebaik kehidupanku. Sekali-sekali aku harus memberi amal seperti itu.

Aku kembali ke mobil. Yesung sudah menungguku.

"Ayo, kita jalan." Aku memberikan perintah pada Yesung untuk pergi saat ini juga.

Aku menikmati perjalanan sambil menatap mawar yang kupegang. Sudah lama aku tak pergi ke tempat eomma. Waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk sehingga tak bisa kemari.

Hmmm..

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" aku membuka mobil dengan riang. Yesung mematikan mesin mobil dan ikut turun.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh. Aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi makam nyonya."

Aku dan Yesung berjalan beriringan menuju makam eomma.

"Eomma... aku datang!" aku meletakkan bunga di atas nisan eomma.

"Nyonya, aku datang." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Kau sudah sering kesini?"

"Iya, dulu aku sering kesini. Aku sudah dirawat oleh tuan Shindong sejak aku masih kecil. Jadi aku menganggap nyonya itu keluargaku juga. Walaupun aku tak tinggal di rumah mu, aku juga dirawat oleh tuan Shindong. Aku disekolahkan dan akhirnya aku dipekerjakan olehnya."

"Jadi begitu ya?" aku baru tau cerita itu. Apakah appa ku yang suka ngelawak itu sebaik itu?

Cukup lama kami ada di situ.

"Yesung, bisakah kau pergi sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan eomma." Yesung segera menyingkir.

"Eomma, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan eomma. Di sekolah, ada anak baru. Namanya Kyuhyun. Eomma kan tau, sekolah ku itu sekolah asrama yeoja. Sudah pasti Kyuhyun itu yeoja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalau aku menyukainya. Eomma, apakah aku salah menyukainya? Dan, ada guru baru. Namanya Kibum. Aku tak sengaja berkenalan dengannya di bioskop. Ternyata dia menjadi guruku. Dia bersikap bersahabat denganku. Aku tak tau sih apa maksudnya, tapi.. ah. Sepertinya eomma sudah mengerti kan? Jadi bagaimana eomma?"

...

"Hem. Aku pulang dulu ya, eomma. Eomma baik-baik ya..." aku mengelus nisan eomma. "Aku akan pulang bersama Yesung. Sepertinya aku harus mulai memanggilnya oppa. Dadah eomma..."

"Oppa, ayo kita pulang!" ajakku pada Yesung yang sedang melihat-lihat makam orang lain.

"Oppa?" aku mendengar samar ia mengatakannya. "Nyonya, aku pulang dulu." Dia membungkukkan badan dan pamit pergi pada eomma.

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku keluar dari toko buku tempat aku dan Min bertemu. Sepertinya aku agak kurang memperhatikan sehingga aku menabrak seseorang.

"Auw.." gadis itu berteriak kesakitan karena terjatuh.

"Maaf." Aku bangun sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kau ini seharusnya memperhatikan!" seru pacar sang gadis, dugaku. Mereka terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih melihat sang namja yang tadi kesal karena aku menabrak gadis di sampingnya.

"Maaf. Maaf." Aku menatap sang namja yang sedang membantu gadis itu berdiri. Sepertinya muka namja itu familier di mataku.

"Lain kali kau harus memperhatikan kalau berjalan!" dia menarik gadis itu dan pergi.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

^.^

~TO BE CONTINUED~

^.^

**REVIEWS' Review**

**anon (Ch. 05)**

Makasih udah bilang FF ini bagus ya..

Padahal udah kumasukin ke daftar FF gagal.

Tetep tungguin FF ini ya, sorry kemaren kelamaan.

Lagi sibuk *sok sibuk*

**MegaKyu (Ch. 05)**

Makasih ya, tenang aja kok ga bakal disantet,

Paling cuma diguna-guna *sama-aja* #bercanda

Maaf ya, kemaren apdet nya lama.

Hehe.. jawabannya sama kayak diatas

Terus, yang masalah Min sama Sungmin, author juga bingung (?)

** (Ch. 05)**

Siapa ya yang dulu minta Kibum masuk?

Kok malah bilang Kimin sih?

Tapi author gatau juga sih, author masih galau

**beibhy kyuminalways89 (Ch. 05)**

sementara Kyumin moment belom bisa banyak.

Masalahnya kan posisi Kyu masih jadi yeoja di depan Umin.

**Reyza Apriliyani (Ch. 05)**

Hehe.. liat aja kelanjutan labilnya author ini

**genki zen (Ch. 05)**

Aku nggak terlalu srek kalo pake anggota lain (selain suju) buat jadi main cast nya.

Kan ini FF suju, kecuali aku bikin FF TVXQ.

**Cho Miku (Ch. 05)**

Sudah lanjutt..

** (Ch. 05)**

Terserah aja lah.. pilihan ada di tangan kalian

** (Ch. 03 & 05)**

Tenang aja kok.

Kalau umin ga jatoh ke tangan Kyu,

Paling jatuhnya ke pelukan author. Hehe #bercanda kok

**MegaKyu (Ch. 06)**

Maaf ya untuk Kyumin momentnya..

** (Ch. 06)**

Mian, lama banget ya?

Cari tau sendiri ajah ya..

**ck mendokusei (Ch. 06)**

okehh..

**Rutdame (Ch. 01 & 06)**

Okehh..


	8. Chapter 8

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend Ch. 08**

Genre : Romance, Parody Line, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T+++

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun SJ as Kyuhyun (N), Leeteuk SJ as Kyu's eomma (Y), Kangin SJ as Kyu's appa (N), Sungmin SJ as Sungmin (Y), Heechul SJ as Heechul (Y), Chaerin 2NE1 as CL (Y), Kwon Yuri SNSD as Yuri Sonsaengnim (Y), Ryeowook SJ as Wook Sonsaengnim (N), Siwon SJ as Siwon Sonsaengnim (N), Shindong SJ as Sungmin's appa (N), Victoria f(x) as Victoria Sonsaengnim (Y), Yesung SJ as Shindong's worker (N), Min Miss A as Min (Y), Jessica SNSD as Jessica Security Guard (Y), Yunho TVXQ as Shindong's best friend (N), Kibum SJ as Yunho's son (N), Jonghyun SHINee as Jessica's friend (also Security Guard), Eunhyuk SJ as Min's fans (N), Sunny SNSD as student (Y)<p>

_New cast :_

*still a secret* as florist

Sooyoung SNSD as Sooyoung Sonsaengnim (Y)

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

**_Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita._**

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

**Rechap**

**On Eunhyuk POV**

Aku keluar dari toko buku tempat aku dan Min bertemu. Sepertinya aku agak kurang memperhatikan sehingga aku menabrak seseorang.

"Auw.." gadis itu berteriak kesakitan karena terjatuh.

"Maaf." Aku bangun sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kau ini seharusnya memperhatikan!" seru pacar sang gadis, dugaku. Mereka terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih melihat sang namja yang tadi kesal karena aku menabrak gadis di sampingnya.

"Maaf. Maaf." Aku menatap sang namja yang sedang membantu gadis itu berdiri. Sepertinya muka namja itu familier di mataku.

"Lain kali kau harus memperhatikan kalau berjalan!" dia menarik gadis itu dan pergi.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

^.^

**Chapter 08**

**Sungmin POV**

Hari ini berjalan dengan indah. Aku sudah pergi ke makam eomma. Sudah lama aku ingin kesana. Tadi bunga yang kubeli juga segar semua. Ah.. di ruang kerja appa kan ada vas bunga tapi tak ada isinya. Aku beli lagi saja di tempat tadi. Orangnya juga ramah.

"Oppa, kita mampir sebentar ke tempat jual bunga yang tadi yah.. Aku mau beli bunga." Aku menatap keluar jendela.

"Baik." Mobil kami meluncur cepat kesana. Kira-kira 10 menit kemudian kami sudah sampai di sana.

Aku turun dari mobil dengan membawa dompetku. Aku mendatangi toko yang tadi pagi kudatangi.

"Bu, kok tokonya tutup?" tanyaku pada salah seorang ibu yang ada di dekat toko itu.

"Oh, toko bunga? Tadi yang jualan ketabrak mobil pas lagi nganter bunga. Meninggal." Ucapnya. Meninggal?

"Meninggal?" aku tak percaya ini. Kasian sekali anak tadi. Umurnya tak jauh beda denganku dan dia.. meninggal? "Oh, kasian sekali.. Dia masih muda kan?"

"Udah tua kok. Si Donghae aja, anaknya itu, udah gede. Udah SMA." Oh.. jadi bapaknya anak tadi yang meninggal, kukira anaknya itu.

Donghae ya? Oh.. namanya Donghae. Kasian, baru umur segini appa nya sudah meninggal. Aku bersyukur appa masih sehat sampe sekarang. *elus-elus dada*

**_New cast! Donghae SJ as florist_**

"Makasih ya, Bu." Aku pamit dan kembali ke mobil.

"Bunganya mana?" tanya Yesung padaku saat aku sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nggak jadi beli. Balik aja..."

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Kyu POV**

"Heechul, biasanya kalo nge-date itu kemana aja sih?"

"Mmm.. bisa nonton. Tapi itu biasa. Terus, ke sungai Hangang malem-malem. Atau juga ke tempat rekreasi kayak Lotte World. Sebenernya sih bisa kemana aja, asal kamu, sebagai cowok, bisa bikin tempat-tempat itu jadi asyik buat nge-date."

"Gitu ya. Ke Lotte World yuk..." ucapku pada Heechul.

"Lotte World? Kamu tau kan biaya masuknya lumayan mahal?" ah, iya juga ya. Heechul udah tau aku kere sih..

"Iya... aku nggak punya duit terlalu banyak."

"Mmm... Oke, aku bayarin. Tapi ajarin semua pelajaran yang aku nggak bisa ya?" Heechul tersenyum padaku.

"Bener nih?"

"Iya. Tapi harus ajarin. Masalahnya otakku itu lemot banget kalo diajarin sama Sooyoung Sonsaengnim. Dia kalo lagi ngajar matematika bikin bingung. Apalagi si Vic Sonsaengnim. Tambah belibet lagi ngomongnya."

"Makasih ya..." aku refleks memegang kedua tangannya. "Makasih."

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

**Author POV**

Min kembali ke asrama. Di asrama, dia belum menemukan room mate nya di dalam kamar. 'Mungkin belum sampai' pikirnya.

Min kembali mengingat kenangannya dulu, saat Eunhyuk memberikannya cincin itu padanya.

**Flashback**

Min menemukan sebuah cincin di bawah laci mejanya. Dia tak tau darimana asal cincin itu. Di sampingnya, ada setangkai mawar merah dan surat.

_Aku harap kamu senang mendapatkan ini._

Dia menemukan kata itu di akhir suratnya. Tanpa nama pengirim. Anonim. Sudah jelas itu penggemar rahasianya.

Min hampir saja membuang surat itu beserta bunga dan cincin nya ketika dia menemukan nomor handphone yang tertera di balik surat ditulis dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil (menurut author). Dia mencatat nomor itu cepat di handphonenya.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Min iseng menghubungi sang pengagum. Dan dia kaget, ketika ia menelpon, murid yang handphone nya berdering cuma satu orang. Lee Hyukjae. Anak yang sangat dibencinya itu karena selalu mengalahkannya dalam hal menari. Walaupun jenis tarian mereka berbeda, tetap saja kolom nilai yang diisi sama, seni tari. Dan dalam hal seni tari, Eunhyuk selalu bisa mengalahkannya.

"Jadi kamu yang ngirim semua ini?"

Min menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tak percaya. Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata apapun. Min mengambil semua barang yang Eunhyuk berikan padanya dan membuangnya di depan mata Eunhyuk. Kemudian dia pergi.

Tapi, tanpa ia ingat, ia sudah memasukkan cincin tadi ke dalam saku tasnya.

**Flashback end**

Tadi, dia sudah mengembalikan cincin itu kembali pada Eunhyuk setelah sekian lama ia simpan.

^.^

**Yesung POV**

Sejak di pemakaman, kenapa sikap Sungmin berubah padaku? Tiba-tiba saja dia memanggilku 'oppa'. Apa karena ceritaku tadi?

"Oppa, aku lapar. Kita makan dulu ya..." Sungmin menepuk pundakku.

"Eh, iya. Makan dimana?"

"Di KFC aja ya. Biar murah." *maaf, ada iklan*

"Ya udah." Aku melajukan mobilku ke arah mall terdekat.

*skip time*

"Biar kali ini aku yang bayar aja. Maafin ya, selama ini aku nge-babu-in oppa. Hehe.. pis!" dia memberikan angka 2 (maksudnya gaya _peace_ gitu) di depan wajahku.

"Serius? Makasih ya.." kami pun membawa makanan kami ke meja makan. Lalu kami makan. Ya udah pasti dimakan lah.. masa dibiarin gitu aja? Kan sayang. Mendingan author yang makan *author laper*

"Oppa, boleh ambilin saos sambel sama tomat nggak?" dia menyodorkan piringnya saat melihatku ingin mengambil saos.

"Oh ya. Sini." Aku mengambil piringnya. Tapi, aku jadi mikir, apa aku masih dibabu-in sama dia ya?

Tak lama setelah kami makan...

"Sungmin, kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Kibum yang nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba nongol.

"Ka- kamu yang ngapain disini?" Sungmin menatapku seperti ketakutan.

"Kamu ngapain makan berduaan sama Yesung?"

"Terserah aku dong! Kamu ngapain tiba-tiba nongol gitu?" Sungmin menarik tangan kananku. "Oppa, ayo pergi aja.." eh, kok aku malah ditarik gini?

"Sini, ikut aku. Kenapa sih jadi anti banget? Emangnya aku salah apaan?" Loh, kenapa berantem di sini?

"Udah. Kalian berdua ngapain ribut sih?"

"Lo nggak ada urusannya sama gue." Ucap Kibum ngajak ribut.

"Iih! Ngapain sih gituin?! Dia itu kakak aku tau!" Sungmin tiba-tiba meluk badan aku. Duh.. ini masalahnya apaan sih? Bukannya Kibum itu cuma guru? Terus kenapa kejadiannya kayak sinetron gini?

Tiba-tiba aja si Kibum narik badannya Sungmin. "Aku mau ngomong sama kamu. Di luar jam sekolah kita temenan kan?"

"Temenan nggak narik-narik badan orang kan?" ucapku memberanikan diri melerai mereka.

Tapi Kibum terlanjur menarik badan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi. Aku yang kaget hanya bisa diam. Wah, kayaknya harus aku laporin ke Pak Shindong.

"Pak, saya lagi makan sama Sungmin di KFC."

"Oh, ya. Terus masalahnya apaan? Ganggu saya aja."

"Eh, bukan gitu pak. Sekarang Sungmin ditarik pergi sama Kibum."

"Kibum? Guru sini kan?"

"Iya pak."

"Oh, biarkan saja."

"Biarin?"

Tut tut tut tut tut

Yah.. kok dimatiin?

Dan, kenapa aku ditinggalin lagi?

**Yesung POV end**

^.^

**Kyu POV**

Hari ini aku diajarin banyak sama Heechul tentang nge-date. Dan bahkan, makan aja tuh ada caranya. Sebagai cowok, kata dia, aku harus nawarin cewek makan duluan. Terus, kalo misalnya menu nya beda, cowoknya harus ngasih coba ke ceweknya, disuapin maksudnya.

Kalo di Lotte World, pas lagi naik roller coaster cewek biasanya takut. Jadi kita harus nge-protect dia. Awalnya Heechul nggak mau. Katanya dia takut ketinggian. Tapi, setelah aku yakinkan, dengan pesona kerenku *cuih* Heechul mau juga. Sebenernya aku juga takut sih.. hehe.

Tapi, pas pulang aku harus pake wig lagi. Bikin kesel.

"Chul, aku harus pake wig dulu."

"Ah, pasti nggak enak kan pake wig terus?"

"Iya.."

CUP

Aku mendaratkan bibirku ke pipi kirinya. "Makasih ya untuk hari ini. Maaf, aku nggak bisa cium bibir kamu kayak yang kamu bilang."

Aku kemudian pergi ke toilet untuk berganti baju. Tapi kenapa detak jantungku tak beraturan begini? Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Terus, kenapa aku juga rasain waktu aku sama Sungmin dulu ya?

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

**Heechul POV**

Kyu menciumku?

Aku merasakan pipiku panas begitu bibirnya mendarat di pipiku. Aku mengelus kedua pipiku yang saat ini pasti sudah kayak udang rebus.

Sekali lagi harus kuyakinkan. Apakah aku memang suka Kyu? Tapi Kyu itu kan miskin?

**Heechul POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

"Kenapa narik aku sih?" aku melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu ngehindar dari aku? Di sekolah juga."

Aku kembali teringat ketika aku nuduh dia sembarangan udah nyium aku. Aduh malu banget...

"A- abisnya itu sih.."

"Itu apaan? Masa temen kayak gitu sih?"

"Ih!" aku membalikkan tubuhku hendak kabur. Dia menarik tanganku dan memegang kedua bahuku. Aku tak dapat berkutik.

"Karena waktu itu kamu salah paham ya?" tanyanya sambil memajukan wajahnya padaku. Dan aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Ternyata karena itu ya? Jangan pikirin lagi dong... Aku kan jadi kehilangan temen."

"Maaf yang waktu itu. Aku jadi malu tiap kali ngeliat muka kamu."

"Iya. Nggak usah dipikirin lagi kali... Jalan yuk!" Dia menarik tanganku tanpa izinku.

**Sungmin POV end**

^.^

**Author POV**

Heechul berusaha melupakan ciuman Kyu. Tapi sepertinya dia tak bisa melupakannya.

"Chul, bisnya udah dateng!" Kyu menarik tangan Heechul untuk naik ke bus. Heechul memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman buatnya.

Kyu sempat melihat Heechul sesaat lalu ia berkata, "Kamu marah ya tadi aku cium? Maaf. Aku Cuma belajar."

Sebenernya Heechul pengen ngomong 'ga apa-apa' tapi gengsinya membuatnya berkata, "Kamu ngapain nyium aku sih? Kamu tau kan aku tuh kesel sama kamu sejak dulu!"

"Maaf." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyu hanya diam sampai di halte dekat asrama. Mereka turun, lalu berjalan kaki ke asrama.

**Kyu POV**

Aduh. Tapi aku lancang banget berani nyium si Heechul. Dodol dodol dodol! Ngapain ngelakuin hal kayak gitu, bodoh!

Hasilnya malah Heechul yang udah baik-baik mau ngajarin aku jadi tambah benci sama aku.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku melihat Sungmin turun dari mobil.. Mobilnya Kibum Sonsaengnim! Apa lagi yang dia lakukan pada Sungmin?!

Huh! Benar-benar ngajak ribut! Kalau saja aku tak harus tetap berpura-pura jadi yeoja disini... Aku mengepalkan tanganku geram. Heechul sudah berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam asrama. Sialan Kibum itu!

Tapi, sebenarnya siapa orang yang kusuka, Heechul atau Sungmin?

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

**Author POV**

Yesung segera menyelesaikan makanannya dan pulang. Dia sudah geram ditinggal terus menerus. Sementara itu, di ruangannya, Shindong merasa senang Kibum menyusul Sungmin. Berarti membuktikan cinta Kibum pada Sungmin, bukan? Itulah pikiran Shindong. Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyesal telah mencium Heechul saat ini tengah cemburu melihat Sungmin yang turun dari mobil Kibum. Dan author makin kesel kenapa cerita ini nggak selesai-selesai. Tapi, sepertinya ada seorang character yang author ga sebutin.

**Donghae POV**

Aku nggak tau mimpi apa aku semalam. Kenapa appa bisa pergi secepat itu? Aku dan Donghwa Hyung sekarang harus hidup sendiri. Apa aku harus berhenti sekolah saja?

"Hyung, apa aku berhenti sekolah saja?" tanyaku pada hyung di rumah sakit, menunggu surat kematian appa keluar.

"Kau ini bodoh!" hyung menempeleng ku. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu meninggalkan sekolahmu?! Tolol kau!"

"Lalu, kau sendiri tau eomma sakit seperti ini. Kita memerlukan banyak uang saat ini." Jelasku tanpa mempedulikan sakit yang kurasakan di pipiku.

"Aku akan bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Kau diam saja dan sekolah. Kalau kau sekolah tinggi kita bisa mendapat banyak uang untuk keperluan kita. Aku sudah tak mungkin sekolah lagi. Jadi satu-satunya harapan kita adalah kamu. Kalau kamu juga nekat tidak sekolah, lebih baik kamu pergi saja dari sini."

"Ah. Baik. Aku akan sekolah supaya hidup kita bisa lebih baik!" tegasku pada diri sendiri.

"Hae, kamu pulanglah. Jaga rumah. Biar aku dan eomma yang masih di sini. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin eomma pulang, tapi dia sepertinya takkan mau."

"Kau pikir aku juga mau?" tantangku pada hyung.

"Kau ini!" eh, ternyata hyung malah marah padaku.

"Iya. Iya." Aku pun pulang ke rumah. Aku pulang ke rumah jalan kaki, guna menghemat uangku. Sampai di rumah, aku melihat bibi Teukkie masih ada di rumah.

"Aduh, bibi. Bibi baik sekali masih menunggu di sini..." ucapku padanya.

"Hae, kenapa kamu sudah pulang? Bukannya yang lain masih di rumah sakit?"

"Iya, bi. Hyung menyuruhku pulang." "Bibi pulang saja. Aku akan menjaga rumah sendiri."

"Ya sudah. Bibi pulang dulu ya..." tiba-tiba aku jadi kangen sama seseorang.

"Bi, Kyuhyun kok lama sekali nggak pulang-pulang? Asramanya gak ada waktu libur ya?"

"Iya. Bibi juga belum dapat kabar dari dia. Tunggu dia datang. Bibi yakin pasti dia datang."

"Ya sudah, Bi. Selamat malam..." aku menutup pintu rumahku ketika Bibi sudah keluar dari rumahku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Menyelonjorkan kakiku di atas matras. Merenungi kembali kejadian hari ini.

**Donghae POV end**

^.^

**Kibum POV**

Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin bersama Yesung, si pesuruh itu? Aku tak mungkin menanyakannya langsung pada Sungmin. Kalau begitu aku harus menanyakannya pada Yesung besok.

"Sungmin, temani aku nonton film yang midnight ya!"

"Mi- midnight? Bagaimana kalau anak-anak tau?" Sungmin tergagap memandangku.

"Aku tak peduli! Ayo!" aku langsung menggamit tangannya, agak memaksa juga sih, membawa nya masuk ke dalam teater.

^.^

~TO BE CONTINUED~

^.^

**REVIEWS' Review**

**audrey musaena** chapter 7

Makasih udah suka sama FF ini.. Masih bingung sih mau naro dimana Kyumin momentnya

**minoru **chapter 7

okee... lanjut baca ya..

**Idez lv hallyu** chapter 1

Makasih ya.. makasih lho...

Bisa bisa aja sih Kyu masuk ke asrama yeoja, namanya juga author yang bikin hehe..

**Fariny** chapter 7

Wokehh...

**Raihan** chapter 7

Harusnya reviewnya dari chap 1, gapapa juga sih hehehehe

Wah.. kalo nanya-nanya begini author merasa diinterogasi nehh... mending baca aja okok?

**ayuhyunki** chapter 7

maap ya.. sempet lama. Abisnya ada urusan acara daftar sma, jadi lagi ribet2nya kekeke

kepo ya? Terus baca aja!

**Cho Rai Sa** chapter 7

Annyeong..

Kalo masalah itu, liat aja kelanjutannya.


	9. Chapter 9

**About This**

**GENDERSWITCH, TYPO(S), GAJE, NGELANTUR, NGACO, FICTION, AUTHOR LABIL**

**READ & REVIEW**

^.^

**Rules before you read this fic :**

1. Mohon untuk memaklumi fic yang super cacat ini. Maklumi typo-nya juga...

2. Jangan peduliin isi fic ini. Masalahnya, ada beberapa facts yang kubikin bukan sesuai aslinya. Namanya juga fiksi...

3. Jangan kesel kalo bias kalian dapet peran yang gak kalian suka. Author cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak kok, gak lebih.

4. Author berharap, rules di atas ditaati oleh semua readers.

5. Wajib banget buat nge-review

6. And, HAPPY READING!

^.^

**My Boyfriend is My Girlfriend Ch. 09**

Genre : Romance, Parody Line, Freak (my own genre)

Rate : T+++

Author : mei28597

Readers : all of you

^.^

**CAST**  
>Kyuhyun SJ as Kyuhyun (N), Leeteuk SJ as Kyu's eomma (Y), Kangin SJ as Kyu's appa (N), Sungmin SJ as Sungmin (Y), Heechul SJ as Heechul (Y), Chaerin 2NE1 as CL (Y), Kwon Yuri SNSD as Yuri Sonsaengnim (Y), Ryeowook SJ as Wook Sonsaengnim (N), Siwon SJ as Siwon Sonsaengnim (N), Shindong SJ as Sungmin's appa (N), Victoria f(x) as Victoria Sonsaengnim (Y), Yesung SJ as Shindong's worker (N), Min Miss A as Min (Y), Jessica SNSD as Jessica Security Guard (Y), Yunho TVXQ as Shindong's best friend (N), Kibum SJ as Yunho's son (N), Jonghyun SHINee as Jessica's friend (also Security Guard), Eunhyuk SJ as Min's fans (N), Sunny SNSD as student (Y), Donghae SJ as florist (N), Sooyoung SNSD as Sooyoung Sonsaengnim (Y)<p>

PS : Y (Yeoja), N (Namja)

_**Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**_

_**Warning !**_

^.^

**This fic is really mine!  
>Hate all kinds of imitation.<strong>

^.^

**Rechap**

**On Kibum POV**

Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin bersama Yesung, si pesuruh itu? Aku tak mungkin menanyakannya langsung pada Sungmin. Kalau begitu aku harus menanyakannya pada Yesung besok.

"Sungmin, temani aku nonton film yang midnight ya!"

"Mi- midnight? Bagaimana kalau anak-anak tau?" Sungmin tergagap memandangku.

"Aku tak peduli! Ayo!" aku langsung menggamit tangannya, agak memaksa juga sih, membawa nya masuk ke dalam mobil, membawanya pergi lagi.

**Kibum POV end**

^.^

**Chapter 09**

**Author POV**

Leeteuk mengambil ponsel iphone miliknya, eh nggak! Nggak mungkin si Leeteuk yang kere a.k.a miskin punya iphone. Pokok'e dia punya ponsel murah gitu deh.

Leeteuk mengambil ponsel murahan satu-satunya miliknya yang dia punya (sadis amat ya?) dan mengirim pesan pada putra tercintanya yang pura-pura jadi cewe demi sekolah gratis.

Kyuhyun merasakan getaran 'drrt' yang dibuat oleh handphonenya yang ia taruh di saku celananya. Dia langsung mengambil hp nya dan melihat layar.

**Kyuhyun POV**

_From : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_Chagiya, eomma kanggeeeen banget sama kamu!_

_Bales ya, kalo kamu kangen sama eomma juga..._

Dih, apaan sih eomma ini? Gaje banget! Aku mengetikkan pesan singkat pada eomma sebagai balasan.

_To : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_Apaan sih? Gaje abis nih, eomma!_

_Belajar dari mana? Appa?_

_Sejak kapan eomma jadi alay?_

_Perasaan yang alay dulu appa._

_Eh, tunggu deh. Kayaknya eomma duluan yang alay._

_Aku sempet liat foto eomma pas masih sma jadoel gello!_

_ALAY beudz.._

Aku belom sempat mengupil di tempat, eomma sudah membalas pesanku.

_From : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_Kamu ngebongkarin barang2 eomma ya?_

_Anak kurang ajar! *getok pake palu*_

Dih, sumpah. Eomma makin gaje aja ngomongnya, maksudnya SMS nya.

_To : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_Eomma sms ga penting banget deh!_

_Sms yang jelas!_

_Bete, mau tidur tau!_

Mudah-mudahan pembicaraan jadi lebih baik setelah aku SMS tadi.

_From : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_Gapapa. Tuh si Hae nanyain kamu._

_Makanya, main-main kesini dong._

_Dia kesepian tuh..._

Gimana mau balik? Kalo aku ke rumah, ada yang buntutin gimana? Bisa berabe ane.

_To : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_Sebenernya aku kangen Hae!_

_Tapi kalo ke rumah skrg, takutnya ketauan rahasianya._

Tak lama eomma SMS

_From : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_Kalo gitu eomma yang kesitu!_

Hah? Gila! Amit-amit gue punya nyokap kayak dia! Udah alay, gaje, ga pengertian gitu lagi! Dia mau kesini?! Dengan gaya kampung dan alaynya?! What the.. Dia ngajak Hae juga? Sarap bener emak gue!

_To : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_OGAH! GA BOLEH KESINI!_

_MAU NGAJAK HAE JUGA?! EOMMA SARAP!_

Maaf ya Tuhan. Bukan maksud hambaMu ini untuk menghina eomma hamba sendiri.

_From : eomma cayang kyu celalu muach 3_

_Eomma ga ngajak Hae, lah._

_Tapi eomma tetep bakal kesitu. Besok eomma dateng ya!_

_Sampai bertemu _

"MWO?! AKU HARUS GIMANA?!"

Hening.

Loh? Kok tumben banget si Heechul diem gitu. Biasanya dia langsung ngomel?

eh, tadi kan aku liat Sungmin turun dari mobil Kibum Saem, terus kenapa aku nggak sempet liat dia masuk ya? ah, mungkin dia udah masuk sekarang. mungkin tadi ada sedikit _chit and chat_ sama Kibum Saem.

**Kyu POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Anjir gila nih guru. Masa ngajak aku pergi gitu aja? Mau sih, tapi...

_I need you, baby I'm not a monster~ (ringtone hp Sungmin)_

Hah? Min nelpon?!

"Siapa yang nelpon?" tanya Kibum berusaha mengintip layar hp ku.

"Min. Gimana dong? Kalo dia tau gimana?"

"Bukannya Min udah tau kalo aku sama kamu sering jalan?" Hah? Nih orang tau dari mana?

"Ta- tau dari mana?"

"Cepet angkat tuh!" dia tak menjawab malah menyuruhku mengangkat telepon. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengangkat panggilan Min.

"Sungmin! Kamu dimana? Udah malem." Tanya Min yang mengagetkanku. Abis suaranya pas manggil namaku kenceng banget.

"La- lagi pergi." Balasku tergagap. Kayaknya hari ini aku gagap mulu deh.

"Kemana? Aku cemas banget." Suara Min membuatku memikirkan dia yang kasian menungguku dari tadi.

"A- aku nonton film midnight sa- sa- sama .."

Min malah memotongku yang lagi gagap, "Kibum Sonsaengnim?! Kemajuan pesat banget kamu! Terus usaha ya, kamu suka sama dia kan? Chukkae!" Min! Dia ngomong kenceng banget! Aku yakin Kibum Oppa denger. Aku segera memutuskan panggilan Min.

"Kok dimatiin?" tanya Oppa yang tak bereaksi apapun. Ekspresinya tetap datar, seperti biasa. Nggak biasa juga sih. Kadang ekspresinya... agak-agak nakal gitu.

"Ng- nggak apa-apa! Bener nggak apa-apa!"

**Sungmin POV end _change to_ Author POV**

"Hah? Sungmin suka sama aku? Tadi jelas banget Min teriak gitu. Jadi, selama ini taktik ku berjalan lancar juga ya?" pikir Kibum dengan seringai kecil.

"Kok kamu jadi gugup gitu sih?" tanya Kibum. Bukannya pede sih, tapi kayaknya dia emang beneran _fallin' in love_ sama gue, pikir Kibum.

"A- apaan sih?!" oops. Sungmin keceplosan gagapnya. Dia segera menutup mulutnya rapat.

Sementara itu, di asrama, Kyu sedang memikirkan kedatangan eomma nya yang ia anggap tak mengerti dirinya. Kyu sudah besar. Dia malu juga eomma nya yang seperti itu ketauan sama teman-temannya.

**Kyu POV**

Aku melihat Heechul yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak. Kuyakin dia masih marah sekali padaku.

"Heechul, maafin aku ya. Aku nggak bermaksud..."

"Maafin kamu bilang?! Nyebelin banget sih!" Heechul berteriak seperti mau nangis. Apa dia beneran sedih?

"Maaf." Aku memberikan sapu tanganku yang ternyata masih ada di kantung celanaku padanya. Dia langsung mengambilnya.

"Kok bau?!" oops.. bukankah itu sapu tangan yang aku pake buat ngelap keringet minggu lalu ya?

"Eh. Eh. Maaf." Aku segera mengambil sapu tangan itu kembali dan menyerahkan sapu tanganku yang lain, kali ini kuambil dari laci mejaku alias masih bersih.

"Makasih." Dia mengelap air matanya yang sempat terjatuh. "Sebenarnya, aku malu mengatakan hal ini." Ucapnya.

"Maksudmu?" aku memberikan tanda tanya besar padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap baik padaku?" tanya Heechul seraya menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Hah? Baik? Emang gue selalu baik sama lo?" aku segera mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Enggak juga sih. Tapi sering. Dan cuma kamu, orang pertama di sekolah ini yang ngeliat aku nangis."

Aku hanya diam. Apa dia serius? Jadi selama ini dia tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain? Sampai-sampai aku orang pertama yang melihatnya menangis.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Dan dia langsung menoleh padaku.

"Ah, maaf!" aku segera menjauhkan tanganku dari pipinya dan melompat ke tempat tidur.

**Heechul POV**

Kenapa _feeling_ aku bilang kalo aku suka sama Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun suka sama aku juga?

aduh.. pikiran kok jadi ngaco gini sih?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Lalu menoleh sesaat kearah punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakangiku. Kenapa tanganku rasanya ingin memeluk punggung itu?

Aduh! Sumpah demi apapun, ini udah bikin aku pusing banget!

Aku keluar dari kamarku, masih memakai piyamaku, dan membawa bantal kesayanganku. Aku berjalan melalui lorong-lorong asrama. Tunggu, kenapa lampu lorong yang sebelah sana sudah mati? Aduh.. gimana nih? Huwaa... aku kan takut gelap?

"Heechul?" duh.. siapa tuh yang manggil? Aku memutar kepalaku perlahan. Hah? Siwon sonsaengnim?

"Saem!" aku segera berlari ke sampingnya dan menggamit lengannya.

"Ka- kamu kenapa?" ucapnya tergagap. Tololnya kau, Heechul. Sudah pasti dia kaget.

"Saem, aku takut. Tak apa kan aku memegang lengan Saem? Aku mau pergi ke..." tunggu, sebenarnya aku ini mau kemana sih? 

"Kemana? Biar aku antarkan." Ucapnya sambil menatapku.

"Tunggu- aku sendiri juga tak tau aku mau kemana. Aku... dari tadi aku tak bisa tidur, karena itu aku hanya mau berkeliling saja."

"Saranku, lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu lagi. Mm.. mungkin kau mau makan Bungeoppang (roti ikan mas, bisa juga dibilang Taiyaki dalam bahasa jepang)? Tadi sore aku beli, rencananya mau dimakan untuk malam ini. Udah dingin sih..."

"Ya udah deh.." segera kuterima tawarannya. Daripada aku ngeliatin Kyu di kamar?

**Heechul POV end**

^.^

**Sungmin POV**

Sungmin, jangan lagi!

Kurasakan mataku yang memberat. Sudah pasti jika aku membiarkannya menutup untuk 10 detik aku akan jatuh tertidur. Bagaimana ini?

"Kenapa Sungmin?" tanya Kibum oppa yang sudah menepikan mobilnya.

"Tak apa." Aku segera membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

"Hahaha... kamu ini. Kalo ngantuk tidur aja..." dia tersenyum. Nggak. Nggak boleh tidur.

"Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Terserah kamu aja sih.. tapi aku kasian sama kamu. Nanti kantung matamu kayak panda lho..."

"Nggak apa-apa.. aku tahan kok."

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

**Kibum POV**

Dia memang pasti tertidur. Aku tau itu. Aku melihatnya yang sudah tertidur.

Tahan dirimu... Aku menarik nafas panjang. Sial! Kali ini aku sudah tak sabar.

Aku menepikan mobil. Aku juga melepaskan seat belt ku. Kutatap wajah tertidurnya sesaat.

Cup

**Kibum POV end**

^.^

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. 'Huh, masih jam 2', pikirnya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Heechul, kosong.

"Heechul dimana malam-malam begini?" Kyuhyun segera menyibakkan selimutnya. Dia bergegas mengambil wignya, mengganti bajunya, dan pergi keluar.

**Kyu POV**

Heechul dimana? Dia marah sampe segitunya?

Aku mencarinya ke lorong-lorong sekolah.

Tunggu, bukankah itu.. Sungmin? Bagaimana ini?

"Sungmin?" "Kyuhyun?" kami nyaris berkata bersamaan.

"Kenapa seorang gadis malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran di lorong sekolah?" tanyaku pada Sungmin.

"Kau sendiri?" heh? Oh iyaya.. aku kan jadi yeoja...

"Eh- uh- maksudku, aku mencari Heechul. Dia tak ada di dalam kamar. Kau melihatnya?" Sungmin terlihat sedikit kecewa, apa maksudnya ini?

"Oh, tidak. Aku tak melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Kau mau membantuku? Baiklah, ayo."

Sungmin membantuku? Wah.. sesuatu banget ya... Tapi kenapa pakaiannya masih rapi seperti ini? Bukannya dia sudah pulang dari tadi?

"Sungmin," ucapku.

"Iya?" Sungmin menoleh ke arahku, wajahnya yang terkena sedikit sinar dari lampu yang masih menyala membuatku terpesona.

"Eh- euhmm.. oh.. Kau- pakaianmu rapi sekali. Kau habis pergi dari suatu tempat?" ucapku belagak tidak tau. Dengan jelas aku melihatnya turun dari mobil Kibum Saem.

"Eh..." sunyi. "I-iya. Aku dari makam eommaku."

"Oohh..." aku hanya ber-oh. Apa dia dianterin sama Kibum Saem kali ya.. Emang Kibum Saem itu siapanya dia? "Eh, tunggu dulu!" sahutku mengagetkannya, karenanya dia segera menoleh dengan tampang kaget, tapi tetap saja, menurutku wajahnya itu manis.

"Mwo?" aduh... mengapa bahkan ucapannya membuatku terpesona.

"Kau malam-malam begini pergi ke makam?" wajahnya panik, memucat hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

"Eh! Maksudku itu.." suara Sungmin kencang sekali.. Ah, dia berusaha menyangkal kalau dia pergi dengan Kibum Saem ya? Tapi sebenarnya aku juga tak ada berhak untuk mengganggu kehidupan pribadinya seperti ini.

"Hei, jangan terlalu keras. Nanti ada yang mendengar." Aku memberikan peringatan kecil padanya.

Tuk tuk tuk, suara sepatu terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Maksudku.." grep, aku menutup mulut Sungmin. Aku menyingkir dari tengah lorong ke pinggir. Oh ya, ada loker, sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalamnya. Aku membuka pintu loker perlahan, dan segera menarik tangan Sungmin, membawanya masuk ke dalam loker sempit itu.

"Ap- apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sungmin, agak tergagap.

"Ada yang datang. Sst..." aku menutup mulutku segera. Ruangan ini begitu sempit, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas nafasku dan nafas Sungmin. Nafas kami terputus-putus, mungkin karena keterkagetan kami tadi.

Deg deg deg.. deg deg deg.. deg deg deg..

Hah? Jangan bilang itu suara degup jantungku. Sungmin pasti mendengarnya. Bahkan, tanpa mendengarnya pun dia bisa merasakannya, badannya menempel pada dadaku.

Kyu POV to Sungmin POV

Deg deg deg.. deg deg deg.. deg deg deg..

Jangan bilang itu suara degup jantungku? Aku menaruh tanganku di dadaku. benar, aku deg-degan. Tapi... badanku juga merasakan degupan lain, di belakangku. Itu, degup jantung Kyuhyun?

Aduh.. kenapa aku ini? Kyuhyun itu perempuan, sama denganmu, tapi kenapa kau deg-degan begini?

Ting! Ada lampu!

Bukan, itu hanya pikiranku saja. Kenapa aku tak merasakan sesuatu... aku tak dapat merasakannya... ya, aku tak dapat merasakannya...

Ting! *suara lampu lagi*

Aku benar-benar tak merasakannya. Caps, bold, dan underline itu, AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK MERASAKANNYA!

Aku tak salah kan? Apa ini hanya pemikiranku saja? Atau syaraf punggungku tak berfungsi? Apakah ini...?

^.^

~TO BE CONTINUED~

^.^

**REVIEWS' Review**

**Me 8/23/12 . chapter 8 **

Maaf ya kalo berbelit-belit.

**sunrise 8/24/12 . chapter 8 **

Kalo aku sih bilangnya Sungmin sama Kibum tuh Kimin...

**MegaKyu 8/24/12 . chapter 8 **

Sorry ya... okeoke

**evilkyu 8/24/12 . chapter 8 **

Lagi-lagi author minta maaf ya... Emang terlalu panjang, author juga mikir gitu kok.

**ayuhyunki 8/24/12 . chapter 8**

Makasih atas pengertiannya. Author belom nentuin berapa chapter, tergantung feel author pas nulis.

**Song Hyo Ra 8/24/12 . chapter 8 **

Makasiiiihhhhh...

**Raihan 8/28/12 . chapter 8 **

Hahaha..

Donghae emang sohibnya kyu, ceritanya.

**Eunhae62 8/29/12 . chapter 8**

wokeh..


End file.
